Wishful thinker
by LittleMonkeyPo
Summary: [AU] Connor voulait juste s'enfuir, mais il a assisté à un meurtre, et ce détail va bouleverser sa vie, et celle de nos héros.
1. Prologue

****Me voilà de retour avec cette histoire, AU, qui pourrait se situer dans la saison 5, à la suite de l'épisode Secret Santa (5x09).

Enjoy ! :)

(Une boite de cookies faits maison à celui ou celle qui découvre l'intrigue ! - Mathilde, ça compte pas pour toi :P)

* * *

**Prologue : **

« Maybe that's what bravery is. You forgot you're in trouble when you see someone else in danger. Or maybe there is a limit to how afraid you can get.»

The Name of a Star – Maureen Johnson

* * *

Il n'avait jamais été bon en endurance à l'école, il avait toujours été le dernier, ou bien abandonnait avant la fin de l'exercice. Il n'était pas sportif en général, mais il se débrouillait au judo ou au karaté, simplement parce qu'il avait trop de colère en lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il était amusé ou surprit de sa capacité à courir aussi vite simplement pour échapper à sa vie. Pour échapper à ce qu'il subissait chaque jour. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il fuguait, et ce n'était pas non plus la dernière fois, mais il savait que s'il courrait suffisamment loin, il pourrait passer le week-end dans un foyer.

Il s'engouffra dans une ruelle sale et sombre en voyant une voiture de police. Ils n'étaient sûrement pas à sa recherche, mais il ne voulait pas attirer leur attention. Il se cacha derrière une large poubelle bleue puante, et attendit que la voiture passe, mais avant même qu'il ne bouge, deux hommes s'engouffraient à leur tour dans la ruelle. Le plus vigoureux des deux projetta l'autre contre le mur, le frappa plusieurs fois, avant de lui asséner plusieurs coups de couteaux.

Quelques instants plus tard, une voiture arriva, et l'assaillant, aidé de son complice, mit l'homme dans le coffre du véhicule, avant de partir en trombes.

Le garçon eut besoin de plusieurs minutes avant de finalement se lever, et repartir en courant à la recherche de policiers. Il arriva devant un poste de police, vit une voiture rouge se garer, et deux hommes en sortir. Le conducteur, grand, hispanique ne fit même pas attention à lui, mais l'autre remarqua immédiatement sa détresse.

« Hey gamin, ça va ? »

« J'ai...J'ai...J'ai vu...»

« Viens là, assieds-toi, qu'est ce que tu as vu ? »

« Un homme...Il s'est fait tué...»

L'hispanique rangea immédiatement son beignet dans le sachet en papier et s'agenouilla devant l'enfant aux côtés de son partenaire.

« Où ? »

« Je...Là-bas...»

« Il va falloir être un peu plus précis.»

« Javi.»

« Quoi ? Je vais pas dire à Beckett qu'on cherche un corps 'là-bas'.»

« Y'a pas de corps, les types...Ils l'ont emmenés.»

« Gamin, explique toi. »

« Le type, il a poussé l'autre type, et il lui a donné des coups de couteaux, et une voiture est arrivée, ils ont mit le gars dans le coffre, et ils sont partis ! »

« Tu vas recommencer en nous disant tout ce dont tu te souviens. »

« Oh, papa et maman vont kiffer celui-ci... » murmura l'hispanique


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : _Rapt, starring George Clooney, Vin Diesel and Eddie Murphy. _

En bons flics, Esposito et Ryan avaient rapidement trouvés la ruelle. Ils se tenaient devant la flaque de sang depuis plusieurs minutes, quand ils entendirent enfin les portières de la voiture de Beckett claquer. Ils restèrent immobiles, essayant de ne pas rire en entendant Castle qui s'excusait pour avoir cassé la chaise de sa petite amie.

Quand les deux partenaires avaient quittés le poste de police une demi-heure plus tôt, l'écrivain venait juste de casser la chaise, et Beckett n'étant pas dans les parages à ce moment là, ils avaient préférés disparaître plutôt qu'assister au massacre. C'était surtout Ryan qui avait insisté pour qu'ils s'en aillent, Esposito avait déjà ouvert les paris sur le sort de Castle.

« Qu'est ce qu'on a ? » demanda Beckett en faisant signe à Castle de se taire

« Du sang. Lanie devrait pas tarder. »

« Vous m'avez fait venir pour du sang ? Ça pourrait très bien être celui d'un chien. »

« Non, on a un témoin. » répliqua Ryan « Clark Kent, 12 ans. Il dit avoir vu la scène. »

« Clark Kent ? » s'exclama Castle « Vraiment ? »

Esposito ignora Castle qui s'était tourné vers la voiture, et observait le garçon qui avait le visage collé contre la vitre. Le détective sortit son carnet de sa poche et commença son récit.

« Il dit avoir vu George Clooney se faire projeter contre le mur par Vin Diesel. Diesel a ensuite donné plusieurs coups de pieds à Clooney, avant de sortir de sa poche ce qui ressemblait à un couteau. Il l'a poignardé plusieurs fois et quelques instants plus tard, un 4x4 vert foncé, ou noir, est arrivé. Eddie Murphy à aidé Vin Diesel à mettre George Clooney dans le coffre de la voiture et ils sont partis. »

« En résumé... » ajouta Ryan « On recherche un homme blanc, chauve, la trentaine, et un homme noir, dans un 4x4 de couleur foncée. »

« La victime ? »

« Grand, au moins cinquante ans, les cheveux gris, il était un costume, et avait une mallette. On a rien trouvé par terre. L'agression à eut lieu à 16h45 environ, le gamin était devant nous huit minutes plus tard. »

« Il s'appelle vraiment Clark Kent ? »

« Castle, non. » siffla Esposito « C'est un gamin des rues, quand je lui ai dis que j'allais prévenir les services sociaux, il m'a limite demandé de le faire. »

« Okay. Ryan et Castle retournez au poste, et essayez d'en apprendre plus sur lui. On va attendre Lanie. »

* * *

Castle et Ryan avaient décidés d'une stratégie pour amener l'enfant à leur parler. Ryan allait jouer au gentil flic, et Castle au bon copain.

« Il doit y avoir de la guimauve quelque part, tu en veux dans ton chocolat ? »

« Non merci monsieur Castle. »

« Tu peux m'appeler Rick. » répondit l'écrivain en souriant « Alors, superman, dis-moi, est-ce que je peux joindre quelqu'un ? Prévenir que tu es ici... »

« Non. J'ai personne. »

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Clark. »

« Comment tu t'appelles vraiment ? »

« Connor. »

Rick sourit et posa la tasse de chocolat sur la table basse devant le garçon avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil face à lui. Il étudia rapidement le garçon, maigre, aux cheveux châtains mi-longs et aux yeux verts clairs. Il s'arrêta sur les mains de l'enfant, sales, Connor tira sur ses manches avant de se saisir la tasse fumante.

« Le détective Beckett doit te poser des questions sur ce que tu as vu. » lança Ryan « Et même si tu l'as déjà fait, il faut qu'un adulte soit avec toi, un parent, ou alors, on va devoir attendre l'assistante sociale, et on est vendredi soir. Je suis sur que tu peux comprendre que le temps est compté, on doit retrouver ces hommes. »

« Je... »

« Il nous faut juste un nom et une adresse Connor. »

« Okay. » souffla t-il avant de griffonner les informations sur le calepin

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, une femme se présenta comme étant la mère de la famille d'accueil de Connor. Susan Adams, petite, presque anorexique, et voûtée, se précipita pour prendre le garçon dans ses bras en le voyant. Elle le serra fort, murmura qu'elle avait eu si peur, qu'elle était inquiète, et il resta impassible, son visage sans émotions, ses yeux fixant ceux de Castle.

Ils étaient dans la salle des familles, Connor et Susan Adams sur le canapé, Beckett et Castle dans les fauteuils face à eux.

« Connor, je sais que c'est compliqué, mais j'ai besoin que tu me racontes de nouveau tout ce que tu as vu. »

« J'étais dans l'allée parce que j'avais vu un chat, il semblait si petit, alors je l'ai suivis. Et je me suis retrouvé derrière une poubelle, c'est là que j'ai entendu crier, alors je me suis mieux caché, et j'ai vu deux hommes. Un était assez âgé, il avait des cheveux gris, et un costume noir, l'autre devait avoir l'âge du détective Esposito, il était blanc et n'avait pas de cheveux. Le chauve a poussé l'autre contre le mur, avant de lui donner des coups de pieds, puis il lui a donné des coups de couteaux. L'homme au sol, il pleurait, alors le gars lui a donné un coup de pied au visage, et là, une voiture, un 4x4 vert foncé est entré dans l'allée. Un type, noir, costaud en est sortit, et il a aidé l'autre homme à mettre le vieux dans le coffre, et ils sont partis. »

« Est-ce que tu as vu la plaque d'immatriculation ? »

« Hum, il y avait un 0 ou un 8, mais j'étais trop loin. »

« C'est pas grave. » souffla Castle « Est-ce que tu as vu des tatouages, ou quelque chose qui permettrait d'identifier les agresseurs. »

« Ils étaient presque habillés pareil, en jeans et avec des sweats noirs, j'ai pas vu...Mais celui qui est...mort, il avait un costume, et une mallette. »

« Tu penses que tu pourrais aider à faire un portrait robot ? »

« Non...J'ai pas vu leurs visages, je...Ils étaient tous les deux rasés, celui qui est arrivé en voiture avait peut être une casquette, mais...Je peux pas vous dire, j'étais vraiment trop loin... »

« Okay Connor, merci beaucoup. Si on a besoin d'autres informations, on viendra te voir. »

« Merci Détective Beckett, merci monsieur Castle. »

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : **

« Yo, j'ai lancé un avis de recherche sur un 4x4 vert foncé, et Ryan visionne les vidéos de surveillances du quartier. Où est Castle ? »

« Il raccompagne Connor et madame Adams en bas. » répondit t-elle avant de se mettre à mordiller le bouchon de son marqueur

« Qu'est ce que le gamin à raconté ? »

« Il a suivit un chat dans la ruelle, il s'est retrouvé derrière une poubelle quand l'agression a eu lieu. Il peut pas nous donner de descriptions exactes, il était trop loin. Il faut que Ryan retrouve le véhicule... »

« Attends, il a suivit un chat ? »

« Oui. »

« Non. Il...Il nous a dit qu'il se cachait. Pas qu'il avait suivit un chat, il se cachait de quelqu'un Beckett. »

« Javi, je suis sûre que tu as mal compris ce qu'il a dit. » souffla t-elle

L'hispanique s'éloigna en haussant les épaules en direction de son bureau, il avait déjà vu ça plusieurs fois, des enfants dans les rues qui fuguaient, se cachaient dans des ruelles sombres, fouillaient dans les poubelles à la recherche de nourriture. Certains y restaient plusieurs jours, d'autres des mois. La rue les faisaient moins souffrir que les familles d'accueils.

« Il avait des bleus aux avants-bras, et une coupure à la lèvre. » lança t-il « Beckett... »

« Espo, non. Susan Adams m'a semblé être une excellente mère. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » lança Castle en s'approchant de ses partenaires

« La famille d'accueil de Connor le frappe. »

« Esposito, ça suffit ! » s'exclama Beckett « Va travailler. »

Le détective s'excusa, avant de disparaître dans la salle de conférence où se trouvait son partenaire. Beckett posa le marqueur et alla s'asseoir dans sa chaise. L'écrivain l'imita, et lui demanda si tout allait bien, elle lui répondit que oui avant de composer le numéro de Lanie. Pendant l'échange entre les deux femmes, Castle resta silencieux, pensif, il fixait ses mains, et réfléchissait à ce qu'Esposito avait dit.

« Lanie dit que le sang est celui d'un homme, ce qu'on sait déjà. Il y'avait une cigarette, et des crachats, appartenant à deux hommes différents. Elle rappellera si elle à du nouveau. »

« Hey ! On a trouvé le 4x4, c'est celui d'un certain Jason Baker, il correspond à la description que le gamin a faite, grand, noir. »

« Okay, allez-y. » répondit-elle alors que les deux hommes enfilaient déjà leurs manteaux « Castle, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Quoi ? Rien. »

« J'arrive à t'entendre penser. »

« Je crois...qu'Espo a raison. » répondit l'écrivain « J'ai pas vu de bleus, j'ai pas eu le temps. Quand il a retiré son manteau, les manches de son pull étaient un peu retroussées, et je l'ai regardé de haut en bas, il a rapidement tiré sur ses manches. Il...Il voulait pas me dire son nom, son adresse. »

« C'est un rebelle, il s'est peut être battu à l'école. »

« Kate, ne me dit pas que tu crois ce que tu dis. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. »

« Je vais appeler les services sociaux. »

« On est vendredi soir, il est dix-neuf heures. Ils ne feront rien avant lundi. Il va se faire tabasser toute la soirée, et quand il ira à l'école lundi matin, il dira qu'il s'est fait frappé en sortant du foot. »

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Frapper à la porte des Adams, leur demander s'ils frappent Connor ? »

« On pourrait y aller, lui montrer la photo de Jason Baker, voir s'il le reconnaît... »

« Castle. »

« Kate. »

« Okay. Mais... »

« Merci. »

* * *

Ils se tenaient devant la porte de l'appartement, lui avait les mains moites, et mordillait sa lèvre inférieur, elle avait l'air ennuyée, presque exaspérée. Le silence régnait entre eux, Castle réalisait que quelque chose clochait, qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Il pensait que c'était le fait d'avoir cassé sa chaise, mais elle ne restait jamais longtemps en colère contre lui, même quand il cassait des choses.

Elle frappa à la porte, et quelques instants plus tard, un homme ouvrit. Elle sortit son insigne, se présenta, et demanda s'il était possible de parler à Connor. L'homme, Mike Adams, fit une grimace, et sa femme apparu derrière lui.

« Connor dort, il est très fatigué par sa journée. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas madame Adams, je dois lui parler. »

« Beckett... » murmura Castle

Susan Adams tentait temps bien que mal d'essuyer ses mains sur son jean, du sang. Elle n'en avait quasiment plus sur les mains, mais les taches rouges étaient visibles sur son pantalon. Kate poussa la porte et entra de force dans l'appartement, faisant signe à Castle d'aller chercher l'enfant. Elle demanda aux adultes de se mettre contre le mur.

« C'est une erreur. Croyez-moi, Connor est endormit, j'étais en train de cuisiner, je me suis coupée. »

« Madame Adams, vous devriez vous taire. »

« Ma femme et moi prenons soin d'enfants depuis longtemps, c'est bien la première fois que ça arrive ! »

« Mike, la ferme. » siffla Susan Adams

Elle entendit la voix de Castle sans comprendre ce qu'il disait, elle avait les yeux rivés sur Susan et Mike Adams, et appelait pour des renforts. L'écrivain retourna dans le salon quelques instants plus tard, Connor à moitié inconscient dans les bras, le visage ensanglanté.

« Et merde... » murmura t-elle « Mike et Susan Adams, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour coups et blessures. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera retenu contre vous. Vous avez le droit de consulter un avocat, si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, un vous en sera commis d'office. »


	4. Chapter 3

Plus de 300 visiteurs, et 11 reviews ? Oh je sais que vous pouvez mieux faire ! Vous voulez quoi ? Cookies ? Bonbons ? Câlins ?

Et personne ne lit dans mes pensées, j'en suis fière, mais quand même, j'espérais qu'au moins l'un d'entre vous aurait deviné :P

Allez, bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **

Ils avaient du attendre l'arrivée de la voiture de patrouille pour pouvoir emmener Connor à l'hôpital. Dans la voiture, il avait demandé à Beckett si elle pouvait mettre la sirène, et blaguait avec Castle, sa plaie à l'arcade avait arrêtée de saigner, mais le sang avait séché sur son visage.

Kate avait appelé les services sociaux qui avaient prévenus l'assistante sociale chargée du dossier de Connor. Elle regardait Castle, assit sur un tabouret près du lit du garçon, il lui tenait la main alors qu'un interne recousait sa plaie, et lui racontait des blagues. Le médecin s'approcha d'elle, et lui sourit.

« Il va bien, beaucoup de bleus sur les bras, dans le dos, quelques plaies qui ont cicatrisées, mais d'après les radios qu'on vient de faire, il n'a rien de cassé. Il va falloir être prudent dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, une blessure à la tête, même minime peut avoir des conséquences sur un enfant... »

« D'accord. Merci... »

« De rien, vous savez quand l'assistante sociale sera là ? »

« Elle ne devrait plus tarder... »

« Okay, si vous avez besoin, demandez à une infirmière de me bipper. »

L'assistante sociale était jeune, inexpérimentée, et naïve. Castle en était arrivé à cette conclusion avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour se présenter. Elle était sûrement rentrée chez elle pour passer une soirée calme devant un vieux film et une pizza, et se retrouvait aux urgences, entre des personnes alcoolisées, et des enfants qui pleuraient.

« Je suis Nora Lamarck, l'assistante sociale qui s'occupe de Connor. »

« Richard Castle, et voici le détective Kate Beckett. »

« Ah, je vous ai eu au téléphone détective. »

« Oui. »

« Salut Connor. »

« Elle est où madame Johnson ? »

« Je...Elle...Elle est partie dans le New-Jersey. »

« Ah. »

« Bon, il faut que je parle au médecin, je t'ai trouvé un foyer pour le week-end. »

« Un foyer ? » souffla Castle « Vous n'avez pas mieux ? »

« Monsieur, c'est toujours mieux que la rue. »

« Mais, il n'y a pas de familles d'urgences, un endroit où il pourra être surveillé pendant la nuit...Il est blessé à la tête... »

« Castle. » souffla Kate « Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. »

« Je peux le prendre pour le week-end, j'ai la place chez moi. S'il vous plaît... »

« Mauvaise idée monsieur Castle. Maintenant laissez-moi faire mon travail. »

« Allez Castle, je te ramène. »

Kate prit Castle part le bras, mais l'écrivain croisa le regard de Connor, il était à plusieurs mètres d'eux, mais il avait entendu toute la conversation, et il n'avait visiblement aucune envie d'aller dans un foyer.

« Je peux le prendre chez moi pour le week-end, j'ai la place, et il sera plus tranquille pour récupérer. S'il vous plaît. »

« Castle. »

« Vous n'avez aucune qualifications. »

« J'ai une fille. Elle est à l'université maintenant, mais j'ai de l'expérience avec les enfants, je l'ai élevée tout seule, et elle s'en sort plutôt bien, croyez-moi. Il a besoin de confort, de calme, et de repos, je peux prendre soin de lui. S'il vous plaît. »

« Je dois refuser, j'ai déjà prévenu le foyer. »

Il devait sortir sa carte de la dernière chance, il savait qu'il n'allait pas gagner cette bataille tout seul. Kate était contre, elle était exaspérée, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. C'était comme si elle n'avait plus de compassion en elle, et il savait que c'était faux. Il sortit son téléphone, et annonça qu'il avait le numéro de téléphone du maire, qu'ils étaient amis, et qu'au besoin, il pouvait se servir de ce numéro. La jeune femme face à lui pâlit, il en profita pour demander à Connor ce qu'il préférait, et la réponse du garçon de treize ans conforta l'écrivain.

« Je préfère aller chez monsieur Castle. »

* * *

Il déposa Connor au milieu du lit de la chambre d'amis, il dormait déjà, les médicaments avaient fait de lui une larve avant même qu'il ne soit dans la voiture. Kate posa le sac à dos au pied du lit avant de rapidement quitter la chambre. Castle retira retira le manteau et les chaussures de l'enfant avant de prendre une couverture et de la poser sur lui.

Il laissa la lampe de chevet allumée, et la porte de la chambre entre-ouverte avant de descendre rejoindre Kate. Elle était assise sur la dernière marche, la tête entre les mains.

« Kate ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle

« Hum...Rien...Je... »

Elle se leva, et il l'attrapa par la main, avant de se lever à son tour. Il pouvait voir que quelque chose n'allait pas, il sentait qu'elle reconstruisait ce mur aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

« Kate. »

« Je dois aller au poste, les gars ont trouvé quelque chose. Je t'appelle plus tard. »

« Kate. » murmura t-il, mais elle était déjà partie

* * *

Il est plus de minuit quand elle rentre finalement chez elle après avoir envoyé un bref sms à Castle pour lui dire que Jason Baker, le propriétaire du véhicule avait prêté sa voiture à son frère Harry, et qu'un avis de recherche à été posté contre lui.

Elle laissa tomber son sac, et son manteau par terre après avoir verrouillé la porte, et retira ses chaussures. Le silence, et environnement familier la calma immédiatement, son cœur battait moins vite, mais les larmes qui menaçaient de couler étaient toujours là. Elle alla dans sa chambre, ouvrit les tiroirs un à un, cherchant désespérément ce bien qu'elle avait caché des mois plus tôt.

L'exemplaire de _The Sky Pilot _de Ralph Connor était entre deux pulls qu'elle ne portait jamais. C'était un des seuls livres qui avait été épargnés lors de l'explosion de son appartement parce qu'elle le cachait dans ses vêtements. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, et ouvrit le livre. L'enveloppe entre la couverture et la première page était toujours là, le papier blanc était devenu jaune, les souvenirs étaient flous. Mais l'image à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe, la photographie, celle d'un nourrisson drapé dans une couverture bleue pâle, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant l'objectif comme s'il le défiait. L'image était intacte.

_Connor James. 14 décembre 1999. _

Elle se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir se contrôler, et s'endormit trois heures plus tard, l'image dans les mains.

* * *

Ha, je sens les vagues de surprise, et de haine se déferler sur mon corps diabolique. La suite demain ! :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et vit une masse sur le canapé, cachée sous plusieurs couvertures. Il finit par apercevoir la tête de Connor, puis un livre sur ses genoux. L'enfant n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence, il était plongé dans sa lecture.

« Hey Connor. »

« Oh, bonjour monsieur Castle. »

« Rick. Appelle-moi Rick. »

« Okay. »

« Tu as faim ? J'ai des céréales, du pain grillé,... »

« Des céréales avec du lait, s'il te plaît. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Castle était assit en face de Connor, tous les deux mangeait des céréales. L'exemplaire de Naked Heat que lisait Connor était posé à côté son bol, l'écrivain regrettait de ne pas s'être levé plus tôt, quand le garçon lui avait annoncé qu'il avait déjà finit le livre. Il avait une autre version, sans les scènes osées. Connor n'avait pas manqué de lui demander si tout le livre s'inspirait de la réalité, il avait sourit et bu une gorgée de café avant de répondre que c'était le fruit de son imagination.

« Donc, des fantasmes. J'ai eu treize ans le mois dernier, je suis pas stupide. »

« Oui, tu as raison...Mais c'est vrai, au début c'était juste... »

« Des fantasmes. » rit Connor « Je lis beaucoup, ça m'a pas choqué, et je le dirais à personne. »

« Okay...Merci...J'ai une version plus...appropriée, que ma fille a lu, j'aurais préféré, enfin tu vois... »

« Je comprends, mais j'ai une excellente mémoire photographique, je me souviens de tout ce que je lis, alors je pourrais pas oublier, désolé. »

« Ah oui, tu te souviens de tout ? »

« Ouaip, une fois, l'assistante sociale m'a laissé seul dans son bureau pendant une dizaine de minutes, et mon dossier était sur son bureau. Je devais avoir...neuf ans, je me souviens de tout ce qui était écrit dedans, c'est comme ça que j'ai appris que...hum...enfin d'où je viens. Je pensais que le nom de ma mère serait dedans, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, cette information est gardée ailleurs. »

« Tu as du être déçu... »

« Oui, j'ai pu voir que...Ma mère m'a abandonné quand j'avais deux jours, et j'ai été placé dans une maison spécialisée, j'y suis resté un moment. On m'a trouvé une famille, et ils allaient m'adopter, mais un peu avant mon premier anniversaire, elle est tombée enceinte, et ils m'ont laisser tomber. Puis, j'ai été placé dans une autre famille d'accueil, j'y suis resté jusqu'à mes cinq ans, je crois que j'étais trop vieux pour rester chez eux. Il y a eu une autre famille, le père était alcoolique, violent, je suis pas resté longtemps. Il y a eu trois autres familles, la première pendant un an et demi, la deuxième pendant six mois, et l'autre deux ans. Des gens biens, mais ils ne m'aimaient pas, j'étais le vilain petit canard, c'était comme s'ils savaient quelque chose que je ne savais pas. Je suis arrivé chez Marisol quand j'avais 9 ans, elle était géniale, mais elle est morte l'an dernier, et j'ai été placé chez les Adams. »

« Susan Adams, elle te frappe depuis longtemps ? »

« Depuis le début. Je suis pas un gamin parfait, j'ai des mauvaises notes, je tiens pas en place. Dans mon dossier, c'est écrit que je suis hyperactif suite à des antécédents. Ma mère était sûrement alcoolique, c'est ce que ça veut dire. »

« Oh...Je...Je suis désolé que tu sois tombé dans des familles...abusives, je ne peux pas imaginer tout ce que tu as subis... »

« Toutes les familles sont abusives, certaines le sont juste plus violemment que d'autres. Ce n'est pas parce que ce sont des familles d'accueil. Même les meilleurs parents du monde abusent de leurs enfants. »

« Je ne pense pas avoir été abusif avec ma fille... » répliqua Castle « J'ai jamais levé la main sur elle, je l'ai jamais vraiment punie... »

« Il n'y a jamais eu de moments où vous n'aviez pas envie de faire la vaisselle, vous étiez fatigué, et il y avait cette pile de vaisselle qui s'était entassé depuis des jours dans l'évier. »

« Oui, peut être. »

« Alors vous lui avez dit de le faire, parce que vous êtes son père, et que vous avez le pouvoir de lui dire ce qu'elle doit faire. »

« Je crois...Non...Enfin...Tu marques un point gamin. »

« Je sais. »

* * *

Nora Lamarck frappa à la porte de l'appartement à dix heures tapantes, Connor s'était endormit après le petit-déjeuner sur le canapé. La jeune femme s'excusa pour son comportement de la veille alors que l'écrivain lui faisait signe de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau.

« J'ai fais ce métier par vocation, pour aider les autres, et j'ai récupérer une pile de dossier quand je suis arrivée au bureau, on m'a dit que c'était les gamins dont je devais m'occuper. J'avais même pas rencontré Connor, il était dans les derniers de ma pile, et tous les jours des nouveaux dossiers arrivent. Je me sens responsable... »

« C'est pas votre faute, même si c'est inadmissible, vous n'êtes pas responsable. »

« Alors qui l'est ? Parce que même si tout le monde sait que ce sont mes prédécesseurs, personne ne sera jamais puni pour avoir laissé une telle chose arriver. Connor n'est pas le seul, il y'a des centaines d'autres enfants qui subissent le même traitement. C'est mon devoir de m'assurer que plus rien ne lui arrive. »

« Je comprends. »

« Non, lundi matin, je vais revenir chercher Connor, et je vais le déposer dans un foyer, il va y rester plusieurs jours dans une chambre avec cinq autres garçons, personne ne veut adopter un enfant de plus quatre ans, et puis on va m'appeler un matin, me dire que l'enfant que j'ai déposé s'est enfuit, je vais le retrouver dans la journée, le déposer dans un autre foyer, et ça jusqu'à ce que je trouve une famille d'accueil. Vous ne comprenez pas monsieur Castle, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part de prendre soin de lui ce week-end, mais il aurait été plus simple que Connor soit immédiatement placé en foyer. Tant qu'il n'est pas en foyer, je n'ai pas le droit de chercher une famille pour lui. »

« Je... »

« Je vais faire tout mon possible, mais... »

« Je pourrais m'occuper de lui, sur le long terme. Je pourrais, non ? »

« Monsieur Castle, ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, et dans ce cas, ce sera sur décision d'un juge puisque vous n'avez passez aucun test de qualifications. »

« Vous en avez parlé avec le détective Beckett ? »

« Euh...Non... »

« Vous devriez commencer par ça, c'est votre petite amie après tout. »

« Je...Oui... »

Castle n'avait pas remarqué que Connor était entré dans le bureau, il avait les mains enfoncées dans son sweat-shirt, et fixait ses pieds sans dire un mot. L'assistante sociale se retourna et le remarqua. Elle lui demanda comment il allait, et il répondit un simple bien avant de lever les yeux vers elle.

« Je veux pas retourner en foyer. Je sais qu'il y a une autre solution... »

« Connor. »

« Si Rick est d'accord...S'il vous plaît... »

« Quelle solution ? »

« En cas d'urgence, nous sommes autorisé à confier un enfant à une personne de confiance pour une durée maximum de 90 jours, c'est assimilé à un placement en foyer, ainsi, je peux commencer à cherche une bonne famille d'accueil. »

« Oui, j'accepte, tout ce qu'il voudra. » souffla Castle

* * *

See you tomorrow !


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Elle laissa tomber son sac sur son bureau, posa son manteau sur le dos de sa chaise, et alla immédiatement dans la salle de repos. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit, et s'était réveillée avec une migraine monumentale, les deux cafés qu'elle avait prit avant de quitter son appartement n'avaient pas aidés. Elle se posta devant la machine hors de prix et commença à se préparer sa tasse, mais Esposito entra dans la pièce, et lui dit de laisser faire.

« Je sais pas ce qui se passe Beckett, mais y'a clairement quelque chose qui va pas. Reprends-toi. »

« Espo. »

« Si c'est Castle, tu sais, avec Ryan on peut... »

« Non. »

« Okay. Alors... »

« C'est personnel. » répliqua t-elle en prenant le café qu'il tendait

« Si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là. »

« Je sais. Merci. »

Elle rejoignit son bureau, et l'hispanique resta dans la salle de repos pour se faire son propre café, Ryan arriva quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire béa sur les lèvres, qu'il dissimula en voyant le regard de son partenaire.

« Bro, ça va ? »

« C'est Beckett, y'a quelque chose qui cloche. »

« Peut être que l'histoire du gamin l'a secoue. Elle a toujours eu du mal à gérer les affaires impliquant des enfants. »

« Il y a autre chose. »

« Castle ? »

« Heh... »

« On est le 12 janvier, j'avais pas réalisé tu sais. Mais la période n'est pas non plus propice à la joie. »

« Je sais pas Kev, mais j'aime pas ça. » murmura t-il avant de regarder son portable qui venait de sonner « Ah, on nous amène Harry Baker, ils l'ont arrêté alors qu'il rendait la voiture à son frère. »

* * *

« Mec, je t'en prie, me prends pas pour un con, on sait que tu étais dans la ruelle, on a trouvé ton ADN sur la cigarette près de la mare de sang. »

« J'ai rien fais bordel ! »

« Dans une heure maximum, on saura qui est ton copain, si tu collabores, si tu nous fais gagner du temps, tu prendras 6 mois au lieu de 5 ans. » lança Ryan

« Non, j'ai rien à dire. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je vous jure, j'y suis pour rien. J'ai rien fais. »

« Oui, on a comprit ça, t'as rien fais. Mais tu y étais ? »

« On peut dire ça. »

« Tu as deux minutes pour dire ce qui s'est passé. » s'énerva Esposito « Après, je t'enferme pour complicité de meurtre. »

« Okay...Okay...J'y étais. Je suis qu'un chauffeur, d'habitude en moto, mais là, le colis devait être gros. Ugo avait une grosse livraison. »

« Ugo ? »

« Je connais pas son nom de famille, mais une fois, V, son pote, il l'a appelé Ugo, alors je pense qu'il s'appelle comme ça. »

« V ? Comme Victor ? Vladimir ? »

« Non, il a une cicatrice, un grand 'V' sur le front. »

« Tu travailles pour Ugo depuis longtemps ? »

« Quelques semaines, il garde pas longtemps ses chauffeurs, il avait embauché plusieurs de mes potes avant et j'avais besoin d'argent, ma nana est enceinte...Mais hier matin, il m'a dit que le chargement était lourd, et très large, que je devais avoir une voiture, alors j'ai demandé à mon frère de me prêter son 4x4. »

« Qu'est ce que tu transportes ? De la drogue ? »

« Parfois oui, mais le plus souvent ce sont des armes. »

« Des armes ? »

« Des petits calibres, des armes démontées, des trucs qui rentrent dans mon top-case. Je vais livrer ça à l'acheteur, et le lendemain j'ai mon enveloppe dans ma boite aux lettres. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? »

« Il m'a dit de la rejoindre à 16h45 devant la ruelle, il préparait un gros coup, un braquage d'après mon pote Jordan, on est en plein hiver, et à cette heure là, il commence à faire noir, les gens ne font pas attention à ce qu'il se passe. Je suis arrivé, et il m'a dit que ça avait foiré, j'ai vu le corps, et j'ai voulu me barrer, mais il pointait son couteau vers moi. J'ai pas eu le choix, je l'ai aidé, et on est partit. »

« Il a appelé V, et j'ai conduis jusqu'à South Amboy dans le New-Jersey, il m'a dit de nettoyer la voiture et de rentrer chez moi. C'est tout. »

« Où as-tu passé la nuit ? »

« Dans un motel à la sortie de South Amboy, je tremblais trop, je pouvais plus conduire. Je suis désolé, j'aurais du...Je suis pas un enfant de cœur, j'ai déjà fais de la prison... »

« T'inquiètes pas, tu vas en refaire. »

« Qu...Quoi ? Oh...Merde...Ma nana va me tuer... »

* * *

Quand les deux partenaires sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoire, Beckett les attendaient avec un dossier dans les mains. Ils étaient plutôt fiers de la manière dont ils avaient gérés l'interrogatoire, mais leurs sourires s'effacèrent en voyant la détective.

« On a des aveux, t'as mieux ? »

« Ugo Brjlak, 32 ans, arrivés à New-York il y a 17 ans avec son grand frère, Drago... »

« Hey, c'est 'V', l'homme à la cicatrice. » coupa Ryan alors que Gates se joignaient à eux

« Ils ont un restaurant dans le Queens... » continua Kate

« J'ai envoyé une équipe vérifier qu'ils y sont. » souffla Gates « Detective Beckett. »

« Capitaine ? »

« Vous avez l'air épuisée, faites-moi le plaisir de rentrer chez vous, je suis sûre qu'Esposito et Ryan peuvent clore cette enquête. »

« Capitaine, j'aimerais vraiment... »

« Détective, vous avez travaillé tous les jours depuis Noël, je crois qu'il est temps de prendre quelques jours de repos. »

« Mais... »

« Je ne veux pas vous revoir avant mardi. »

Ils étaient garés à quelques mètres du restaurant des frères Brjlak, et attendaient que celui-ci se vide. L'équipe que Gates avait confirmé la présence d'Ugo et Drago, mais c'était l'heure du déjeuner, et le restaurant s'était rapidement remplit.

« J'ai été voir Gates. » souffla Ryan « Je lui ai dis que Beckett n'était pas en état pour travailler. Je sais que j'aurais pas du, mais elle... »

« J'ai fais pareil. » répondit l'hispanique

« Sérieux ? »

« Quand je l'ai vue ce matin...J'ai pas eu le choix... »

« Hey, c'est pas Drago qui se barre ? »

« On dirait bien. » répliqua Esposito avant de prendre son talkie-walkie « On y va. »


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Elle se tenait devant la tombe de sa mère depuis un moment, elle avait froid, mais restait immobile. Fréquemment, elle imaginait ce qu'elle serait devenue si sa mère n'était pas morte. Autant elle savait qu'elle aurait réussit professionnellement, autant elle avait des doutes sur sa vie personnelle. Jamais elle ne serait tombée enceinte à dix-neuf ans. Jamais elle n'aurait eu besoin d'abandonner son fils. Elle n'aurait jamais connu Lanie, Ryan et Esposito, elle ne serait jamais plongée dans les romans de Castle.

« Hey maman. » murmura t-elle « Tu vas jamais croire ce qui m'arrive... »

Elle-même ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle avait eu des doutes à l'instant où elle avait entendu le prénom du garçon, le fait qu'il ait été placé en famille d'accueil, et né peu de temps avant Noël. Elle avait discrètement fait quelques recherches, et quand le dossier de l'enfant était apparu sur son écran, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre.

« Tu as toujours dis que tout arrive pour une raison, que les secrets ne restent jamais secret et que peu importe où on se cache, notre passé nous rattrapera. Tu avais raison maman...Tu avais raison. Je pensais pas que ça arriverait aussitôt, je pensais qu'il serait un adulte. Je pensais que j'avais le temps de m'y préparer, pas que je tomberais par hasard sur lui. Castle a décidé de l'héberger un moment, sans m'en parler, je...je sais pas quoi faire. »

Elle ne voyait qu'une solution, dire la vérité à Castle, lui demander de renoncer à s'occuper du garçon. Mais elle ne savait pas comment faire ça, et elle savait que l'écrivain refuserait d'abandonner. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche, et relut le sms qu'il lui avait envoyé quelques heures plus tôt.

_Hey. Je vais garder Connor chez moi jusqu'à ce que l'assistante sociale lui trouve une bonne famille. Il faut qu'on parle, appelle-moi. _

Le résultat de plusieurs années de thérapie avait volé en éclats, le mur qu'elle avait réduit en miette était en train de se reconstruire. Elle n'avait pas envie de se renfermer dans cette bulle, de perdre ce qu'elle avait acquit ces derniers mois, cette confiance en elle qui venait avec le sentiment d'être aimé, les papillons dans son estomac quand Castle lui souriait. Elle mettait tout en jeu en se taisant.

* * *

« Comment tu te sens ? »

L'écrivain posa le verre d'eau sur la table basse, et les deux aspirines à côté. Connor ferma son livre et sourit. Son œil droit était toujours en peu gonflé, mais moins rouge, et un bleu s'était formé au niveau de la coupure à l'arcade.

« Plutôt bien, j'ai encore un peu mal à la tête, mais ça va passer. »

« Okay, parce que je me demandais si tu avais envie d'aller faire un peu de shopping, tes vêtements sont en douze ans, et tu as treize ans, je me demande comment tu arrives à les porter. »

« Euh...Je sais pas...Je fais jamais les magasins, je mets que ce qu'on me donne. »

« C'est une occasion alors, si tu es fatigué c'est pas grave... »

« Non, non, je suis d'accord, toutes mes affaires sont sales et trop petites, et mon manteau n'est pas un manteau d'hiver. C'est juste que ça fait longtemps... »

« Je comprends. » sourit l'écrivain « Je te laisse te reposer encore une heure, on ira après, ça te vas ? »

« Oui, merci Rick. »

« De rien. »

* * *

Elle finit par rentrer chez elle, ses mains étaient bleues, glacées par des heures passées dans le froid. Elle alluma le poêle, et prépara du chocolat au lait. Le roman était là où elle l'avait laissé en partant, près de la machine à café. Elle l'ouvrit, ignorant la photographie, et lu les premières lignes.

Elle avait découvert le livre quand elle était enfant, au fond d'un tiroir chez ses grands-parents, elle l'avait lu en quelques jours, et l'avait toujours gardé avec elle. Elle ne l'avait pas relu depuis le jour où elle avait confié son bébé aux services sociaux, et dès les premières lignes, elle savait qu'elle avait oublié à quel point la morale de cette histoire l'avait touchée quand elle était plus jeune.

_The measure of a man's power to help is brother is the measure of love in the heart of him and of the faith he has that at last the good will win. With this love that seeks not its own and this faith that grips the heart of things, he goes out to meet many fortunes, but not that of defeat. _

_La capacité d'un homme à aider son frère est à la mesure de l'amour qu'il porte dans son cœur, et à la foi qu'il a, que le bien l'emportera. Avec cet amour qui ne recherche pas son propre-chef, et cette foi qui saisit le cœur des choses, il part à la rencontre de beaucoup de succès, mais pas tant de défaites. _

Quand elle ferma le livre plusieurs heures plus tard, New-York était plongé dans le noir, et elle avait une demi-douzaine de messages sur son téléphone. Il y avait un message de Ryan, et un autre d'Esposito, tous les deux lui souhaitaient un bon week-end et annonçaient que les frères Brjlak allaient passer un moment en prison, et que le corps de la victime, un certain John Peterson avait été retrouvé. Les autres messages étaient de Castle, dans le premier, il lui demandait si l'enquête avançait, dans le suivant, il disait qu'il avait eu Esposito au téléphone et lui demandait comment elle allait, dans le troisième, il lui proposait de venir dîner au loft, et dans le dernier, il lui souhaitait une bonne nuit.

_Désolée, mon portable était en silencieux, je me reposais. Bonne nuit. _

_Tu me manques. Et il faut vraiment qu'on parle, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas._

_Je sais._

* * *

Ils étaient rentrés de leur escapade en centre-ville juste à temps pour le dîner, Martha et Alexis mettaient la table en riant. Il avait prévenu sa famille qu'ils avaient un jeune invité, et avait envoyé des messages à Kate qui étaient restés sans réponse.

Sa mère et sa fille avait accueillit Connor comme s'il était un membre de la famille, Martha l'avait serré dans ses bras et Alexis lui avait proposé une partie de lasertag après le dîner. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Kate et à la famille qu'un jour peut être ils auraient. À la petite fille aux yeux verts qui feraient de sa vie un enfer, ou au petit garçon avec qui il ferait les quatre cents coups.

« Papa ? »

Il leva les yeux vers sa fille, quittant la page blanche de son logiciel de traitement de texte qu'il fixait depuis une dizaine de minutes. Elle le regardait en souriant, les bras croisés devant elle, mais il pouvait lire l'inquiétude sur son visage.

« Hey, ça va ? »

« Oui. La partie a épuisée Connor, il vient de monter se coucher, et grand-mère est partie pour la soirée. »

« Je l'ai entendue partir, et toi ? »

« Je vais me coucher. Papa ? »

« Hum ? »

« Kate est d'accord, pour...Connor ? »

« Je...On en a pas vraiment parlé. »

« Okay. Grand-mère dit que tu vas faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi, et j'espère vraiment que tu sais ce que tu fais, parce que la vie de ce gamin est en jeu. »

« Alexis... »

« Je t'aime papa. » souffla t-elle en s'approchant pour l'embrasser « Bonne nuit. »

* * *

Cookies ! Qui veut des cookies ? Des bons cookies pour me faire pardonner de ce chapitre ! *rire diabolique* Je vous promets que tout ira bien, parolde de scout. (Je n'ai jamais été scout, mais bon, vous voyez ce que je veux dire...)


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : **

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, il était midi passé, et elle était toujours en pyjama, allongée dans son lit. Elle ne voulait même pas en sortir. Elle était trop bien sous sa couette, l'odeur de Rick sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle était encore présente, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y enfouir son visage.

Elle avait prit une décision, elle irait au loft dans la soirée, elle parlerait à Rick. Mais en attendant, il continuait de lui envoyer des messages qu'elle ignorait. Il était inquiet, elle pouvait le comprendre, mais elle n'était pas prête à lui dire de but en blanc la vérité. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un d'autre. Son père ? Non ce n'était pas le moment idéal. Lanie ? Oui, sa meilleure amie allait savoir quoi faire.

Lanie arriva avec un sac de nourriture et une bouteille de vin en disant qu'elle avait des amis prêt à casser les jambes de Castle. Kate se mit à rire, et rassura la légiste. Elles s'installèrent sur le canapé sans un mot, jusqu'à ce que Lanie pose ses couverts et se tourne vers son amie avec un air grave.

« Tu comptes me dire pourquoi tu m'as demandée de venir ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu es sûre que ça n'a aucun rapport avec Castle, et le fait qu'il héberge ce garçon ? »

« Je...Si. » répondit-elle « C'est compliqué, et si je t'ai demandé de venir c'est parce que je sais pas comment gérer ça. »

« Gérer quoi ? »

Beckett posa à son tour son assiette, et prit l'enveloppe posée à côté d'elle pour la tendre à sa meilleure amie. Lanie ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, elle avait d'abord pensé à une rupture, puis s'était demandé si Kate n'était pas enceinte, mais quand elle sortit la photographie de l'enveloppe, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Oh, il est adorable. Qui... »

Elle avait tourné l'image, et lut le prénom du bébé écrit en lettre noires. La date. La légiste était bien trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit, elle regarda son amie, avant de reporter son attention sur la photographie.

« L'enfant dont Castle s'occupe, c'est mon fils. »

« Kate... » murmura t-elle « Comment s'est arrivé ? »

« J'étais mal, je suis beaucoup sortie avant de prendre la décision d'intégrer l'école de police, et...j'ai rencontré un homme. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps, et un jour, j'ai juste...j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai réalisé que je devais faire quelque chose pour...venger ma mère. »

« Mais tu étais enceinte. »

« Ouais, de quatre mois. Alors, j'ai attendu, sans rien dire à personne, je pensais que j'en serais capable tu sais, mais quand je l'ai eu dans mes bras...Je ne pensais qu'à une chose, je voulais que ma mère soit là. Alors je l'ai confié aux services sociaux. »

« Et son père ? »

« Il ne l'a jamais su. Il est...mort le 11 septembre, il était pompier.»

« Je suis tellement désolée ma chérie... »

« Tu sais, je pensais que personne ne le saurait avant longtemps, je m'imaginais ouvrir la porte dans une dizaine d'années, et être face à ce jeune homme. Je...Je pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça Lanie. Je voudrais juste avoir le temps de me préparer pour le dire à Castle... »

« Quand vas tu lui dire ? »

« Ce soir. Je...Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? »

* * *

« Je suis sur que tu peux pas répondre à celle là ! » lança Connor en brandissant son livre d'énigmes

« Je suis sur que je peux y répondre. Vas-y, dis-moi. »

« Combien peut-on mettre de gouttes d'eau dans un verre vide ? »

« Huh. Une centaine ? »

« Haha ! Perdu ! »

« Une seule. » rit Alexis en s'asseyant entre Connor et son père « Parce qu'après, le verre n'est plus vide. Franchement papa. »

L'adolescente rit, et prit le livre que lui tendait Connor afin de poser une question à son tour. Ils avaient regardés le premier épisode de Star Wars dans la matinée, et allait commencer le second quand Alexis avait trouvé le livre d'énigmes sous la table basse. C'était un des cadeaux que Kate avait fait à l'écrivain, et il l'avait totalement oublié puisque le cadeau suivant était de la lingerie.

« Oh, une difficile. » continua t-elle « Pour moi, l'accouchement vient avant la grossesse, l'enfance avant la naissance, l'adolescence avant l'enfance, la mort avant la vie. Qui suis je ? »

« Dieu ? » souffla Connor

« Non, c'est plus subtil que ça. » répondit l'écrivain « Oh je sais. Le dictionnaire. »

« Tu la connaissais. C'est pas juste. » grommela le garçon « Alexis, dis en une autre. »

« Je suis vert, comestible, et on a souvent besoin de moi en cas de gros problèmes. »

« Un petit pois ? »

« Papa... »

« Ouais Rick, sérieusement...»

« Parce que tu as une meilleure proposition ? »

« Yep, deux petits pois ! »

Ils se mirent à rire bêtement, et à se taper dans les mains. Alexis ferma le livre et frappa affectueusement son père avec. Quelques minutes plus tard, après une bataille d'oreillers, Alexis finit par donner la bonne réponse : un avocat, ce à quoi Castle répliqua qu'il le savait.

* * *

Il avait de la pâte à cookie dans les cheveux, et un peu partout sur son visage, quand Rick s'était enfermé dans son bureau un peu plus tôt pour écrire, il s'était retrouvé sur le canapé avec Alexis. La jeune femme était censée s'en aller, mais avait décidé de ne pas le laisser tout seul, et ils s'étaient mit à faire de cookies.

L'atelier pâtisserie s'était rapidement transformé en atelier de survie dans un milieu hostile. Il avait commencé par lancer une boule de pâte dans les cheveux de la rousse après que celle-ci ait mentionné les batailles qu'elle faisait avec son père. Ils avaient décidés que la seule règle était de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas déranger l'écrivain.

« Je suis à cours de munitions. » souffla Alexis « Je demande une trêve... »

Connor se leva, se retrouvant face à face avec Alexis qui était de l'autre côté du bar. Il léchait ses doigts avec plaisir, les pépites de chocolats noir avaient fondues dans ses paumes. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se re-cacher, qu'Alexis lui lançait une boulette de pâte, et faisait le tour de l'îlot pour vider le sachet de farine sur sa tête.

« Triiiiiicheuuuuuse ! » s'exclama t-il

« Oh mon dieu. »

Ils se retournèrent vers Castle qui avait la bouche grande ouverte, et les mains sur les hanches, visiblement surpris et frustré.

« Vous avez osé faire une bataille de cookies sans moi ? »

« Tu as dis que tu devais travailler. » répliqua Connor en secouant sa tête « Et puis, au départ, on faisait juste des cookies. »

« Bon, et bien. » bougonna Castle « Puisque je n'ai pas été invité à la fête, je ne nettoierais pas. »

Il aurait du se taire. Ça lui aurait éviter de se retrouver sur le sol, Alexis et Connor lui cassant des œufs sur la tête en dégustant les cookies tout juste sortis du four. La cuisine était un véritable champ de bataille, il savait que les deux enfants allaient l'aider, mais il allait leur falloir tout le reste de l'après-midi pour que la pièce retrouve une apparence normale.

« Trêve. Je demande une trêve. » souffla t-il en essayant de se lever

« Tu sais, dans trêve, il y a rêve, et c'est ce que tu es en train de faire. » rit Connor

* * *

:)


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Alexis était partie après le dîner, et Connor était monté se coucher après le retour de Martha. Il avait eu une conversation avec sa mère, et comme toujours, elle avait raison.

« Richard. »

« Mère, tout vas bien ? »

« C'est à moi de demander ça. »

« Ah, oui, Alexis et Connor se sont ligués contre moi...»

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.»

« Elle ne me réponds pas. Je...J'irais la voir demain après avoir déposé Connor au collège.»

« Je pense que tu devrais attendre, la laisser revenir vers toi, tu as fais une erreur en acceptant de t'occuper de ce garçon sans lui en parler.»

« Je sais, c'est pourquoi je veux...»

« T'excuser ? Oh Richard je t'en prie, n'agis pas comme si ce que tu as fais était mal. Laisse lui le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe. Ce n'est pas le genre de femme à accepter d'être la mère d'un garçon de treize ans du jour au lendemain, tu devrais savoir ça.»

« Je...» grommela t-il « Tu as raison.»

Elle sourit, et souffla qu'elle savait avant de quitter le bureau de son fils. Il était resté un moment à ne rien faire avant d'ouvrir une page de traitement de texte, et de commencer un nouveau chapitre.

* * *

Elle savait que cela ne pouvait pas durer, qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'enfermer de nouveau, et laisser les remords régir sa vie. Elle frappa à la porte, et quelques instants plus tard, il ouvrit. Il était en pyjama, ses cheveux en bataille, et avait une large marque rouge, celle de sa main, sur sa joue. Il était en train d'écrire.

«Kate.»

«Hey.»

«Tu m'as envoyé un message ? J'ai pas vu...»

«Non...»

«Entre» coupa t-il

Elle retira son manteau, ses chaussures, et le prit par la main. Elle l'entraîna dans la chambre, il l'embrassait en la déshabillant, et elle se laissait faire. Elle avait trouvé sa manière d'oublier, rien qu'un instant. Les mains de Castle sur son corps lui donnait des frissons, et à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, elle pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans le regard de son petit-ami. Il continuait de l'embrasser, de faire comme si de rien était, mais elle pouvait voir qu'il était perplexe.

Elle prit le dessus après quelques minutes, renversant leur position, et se mettant à cheval au dessus de lui. Il murmurait son prénom, lui demandait ce qu'il se passait, mais elle l'embrassait pour qu'il se taise.

* * *

Il ne voulait pas quitter le corps brûlant collé à lui, et il avait la sensation que le sentiment était réciproque. Il était allongé sur le côté, et elle sur le dos, il la regardait, alors qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, comme si elle tentait de ne pas pleurer. Il en avait assez de se taire, il devait lui demander.

«Kate, parle-moi, s'il te plaît.»

Elle resta silencieuse alors qu'il serra sa main un peu plus fort au niveau de la hanche de sa petite amie. Il se posait trop de questions, et son imagination commençait à le faire tourner en bourrique, il s'imaginait les pires scénarios.

«J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire.»

«Il faut que tu me le dises Kate, pour que je puisse t'aider.»

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et malgré l'obscurité de la chambre, il pouvait voir son regard, hanté, triste. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il savait que c'était bien plus grave que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, peut être même des heures, ils ne savaient plus, mais aucun d'eux ne dormait. Ils étaient toujours l'un contre l'autre, elle avait les yeux fermés, et lui la regardait, sa main droite posée sur l'abdomen de sa partenaire.

« C'était peu de temps après la mort de ma mère, je voulais oublier. Je buvais jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout, je me réveillai le matin et je jurais de ne plus recommencer, mais chaque soir, j'allais dans ce bar, et je buvais. J'ai commencé à moins boire, et à faire des rencontres, j'ai rencontré cet homme...»

« Si tu n'es pas prête...»

Elle secoua la tête, et posa ses doigts sur la bouche de l'écrivain avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Il voulait juste s'amuser, on allait à des fêtes, on buvait, c'était bien, je n'avais pas à me soucier de quoi que ce soit, quand je rentrais, mon père était endormit sur le canapé, plusieurs bouteilles de whisky devant lui...La vie continuait et on était dans des bulles différentes. J'ai quitté Victor quelques semaines plus tard, ça devait être fin avril, et j'ai décidé que je devais venger ma mère.»

Elle se souvenait de ce dimanche matin où elle avait trouvé son père endormit dans les toilettes, dans son vomi, et où elle avait prit une décision radicale. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas gâcher sa vie, et laisser son père gâcher la sienne. Elle avait été courir pour le première fois depuis longtemps, la chaleur était étouffante pour un matin de juin.

«En juillet 1999, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. Je voulais entrer à l'école de police alors, sur le coup, j'ai cru que je pourrais avorter, mais j'étais enceinte de quatre mois. J'ai fais un déni de grossesse...»

Il était bouche-bée, il la sera un peu plus fort contre lui, et essuya les larmes sur les joues de sa petite amie.

«On m'a demandé ce que je voulais faire, et j'ai rien répondu, je ne voulais pas l'abandonner. Les médecins étaient inquiets pour le bébé, ils redoutaient qu'il ait des handicaps à cause de l'alcool. Je ne l'ai dis à personne, je sortais à peine de chez moi, mon père ne l'a jamais su, je portais des t-shirts larges, et il était trop ivre pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Il est né mi-décembre, en parfaite santé. J'étais seule, et même si je voulais le garder, je ne pouvais pas, il fallait que je trouve l'assassin de ma mère, il fallait que je comprenne pourquoi...»

«Kate...»

« Je pouvais pas faire ça toute seule, je ne pouvais pas être mère, je ne pouvais pas être mère sans ma propre mère. J'ai essayé, le premier jour, je l'ai gardé avec moi, il était beau, et j'avais l'impression de renaître, mais j'avais peur de gâcher sa vie. J'ai demandé a voir une assistante sociale le lendemain, et je lui ai confié mon bébé. Je ne lui avais pas donné de prénom, et elle m'a demandé si j'avais envie de lui en donner un. Sur ma table de chevet, il y avait _The Sky Pilot_, de Ralph Connor, j'adorais ce livre, alors je lui ai dis que mon petit garçon s'appelait Connor. Connor James. Et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.»

Il resta silencieux un peu plus longtemps, suffisamment longtemps pour assimiler toutes les informations, et les relier les unes aux autres. Connor James Sullivan. C'était le nom de l'enfant qu'il hébergeait, lui aussi né à la mi-décembre.

« Jusqu'à vendredi dernier.» murmura t-il

« Jusqu'à vendredi.» répéta Kate « J'ai cru à une coïncidence, je me suis dis qu'il y avait sûrement d'autres Connor qui avait été abandonnés, mais quand j'ai vu sa date de naissance...»

«Je suis désolé.»

«Non...»

«Je suis désolé que tu ais eu à faire ça toute seule Kate, j'aurais aimé être là, et te soutenir. J'aurais voulu être capable de tenir ta main, te promettre que tout irait bien.»


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Il se réveilla dans un lit vide plusieurs heures plus tard, la place qu'avait occupé Kate pendant une partie de la nuit était encore tiède. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait quitté le lit. Il enfila son pyjama et sa robe de chambre rapidement avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

Il eut l'impression de prendre une gifle. Connor était assit sur un des tabourets en train de prendre son petit déjeuner, Martha était à côté de lui et buvait son café alors que Kate était face à eux et faisait des pancakes.

«Oh Richard, enfin te voilà réveillé.»

Il s'assit devant l'assiette pleine de pancakes que Kate lui avait désigné quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle souriait, et ce sourire là n'était pas un sourire de facade.

* * *

_Il était tôt, trop tôt pour toute personne normalement constituée, mais elle ne pouvait plus dormir. Elle avait encore fait ce rêve, le même que les trois nuits précédentes, où elle refusait de donner son bébé à l'assistante sociale. Elle quitta le lit sans un bruit, récupéra ses vêtements, et alla dans la salle de bain. _

_Elle comptait partir, rentrer chez elle, prendre une douche, se changer, et passer la journée à ne rien faire. Mais au moment où elle fermait la porte de la chambre, Connor descendait les escaliers. Elle était tétanisée. _

_«Oh, detective Beckett. Bonjour.»_

_«Hey Connor.»_

_«Vous voulez quelque chose ? Du café ? Je me fais un café au lait alors...»_

_«Assieds-toi, je vais te le préparer.»_

_Il s'installa sur un des tabourets, et elle commença la préparation. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, comme s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment réveillés, et qu'ils avaient besoin de leurs breuvages respectifs pour que leurs neurones fonctionnent parfaitement._

_«Il est tôt.» souffla t-elle en posant la tasse devant le garçon _

_«J'aime bien lire avant d'aller à l'école, j'ai le temps de lire plusieurs chapitres, et ça m'aide à me concentrer.»_

_«Oh. Qu'est ce que tu lis en ce moment ?»_

_«Les Héros de l'Olympe, ça se passe pendant la mythologie, je suis rendu au tome deux. C'est la suite de Percy Jackson, vous connaissez ?»_

_«Tu peux me tutoyer, et m'appeler Kate, j'ai l'impression d'être plus vieille que je ne le suis vraiment.»_

_«D'accord.»_

_«J'ai lu les deux premiers tomes, et je n'ai pas fini le troisième. Qu'est ce que tu veux manger ?»_

_«Je sais pas, des toasts ?»_

_«Pourquoi pas des pancakes, je suis sûre que Castle à de quoi en faire.»_

_«J'adore ça.»_

_Il sourit avant d'avaler plusieurs gorgées de son café au lait, alors qu'elle commençait la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Il proposa de l'aider mais elle refusa, et lui posa des questions sur son école, et ce qu'il aimait faire. Il répondait avec plaisir, et posait des questions sur son travail, demandait comment c'était de poursuivre des criminels. _

_«Et voilà, une assiette de pancakes.»_

_«Merci.»_

_Il leva les yeux, et posa sa cuillère pleine de confiture dans son assiette. Elle n'avait pas fait attention auparavant, mais ils avaient les mêmes yeux, et peut être le même sourire. Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, et de mettre des fraises dans son assiette. _

_«Kate ?»_

_«Oui ?»_

_«Est-ce que...Je sais que tu voulais pas que Rick me garde, mais est-ce que tout vas bien entre vous ? Je veux pas être responsable de...»_

_«Quoi ? Non, non. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.»_

_«Je suis heureux ici. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'aime vraiment, je suis pas là depuis longtemps, mais je suis bien. Je veux pas être de trop, et je comprendrais si c'était le cas, j'ai toujours été de trop...»_

_«Connor, non, ne dis pas ça...»_

_«Rick est fou de toi, et s'il devait choisir, même s'il veut m'aider, c'est toi qu'il choisirait.»_

_«Je ne lui demanderais pas ça, je veux t'aider aussi.»_

_«Vraiment ?»_

_«Oui.»_

_«J'ai toujours été abandonné, personne n'a jamais voulu de moi, je me suis toujours imposé. Ma maman, elle m'a laissé une lettre, elle l'avait donné à l'assistante sociale, et puis ça avait été mit dans mon dossier, j'aurais du l'avoir à ma majorité, mais je l'ai trouvé il y a longtemps. Elle m'a écrit que j'étais une surprise, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de moi, alors elle me confiait aux services sociaux pour que je sois heureux. Elle savait pas que j'allais tomber dans de mauvaises familles, elle voulait juste que j'ai une chance. Elle m'a abandonné parce qu'elle était toute seule. Mais, les familles dans lesquelles j'ai été, ils n'ont aucune excuses. J'étais trop grand, ou trop chiant pour rester avec eux, j'étais pas assez parfait. Je suis pas en colère, j'ai accepté mon sort il y a longtemps, je veux juste...être heureux, et j'aimerais l'être ici. L'assistante sociale à dit à Rick qu'il pouvait passer les tests pour être mon tuteur légal jusqu'à ma majorité, mais il a dit qu'il devait en parler avec toi d'abord.»_

_«Connor, je...»_

_«Je te demande juste d'y réfléchir, je sais que c'est compliqué, et que tu n'as pas envie de te retrouver avec un gamin de 13 ans du jour au lendemain...»_

_«Connor.»_

_«Oui ?»_

_«Il faut...Il faut que je te montre quelque chose.»_

* * *

Le livre était posé à côté de l'assiette de Connor, et sur celui-ci, une photographie, celle d'un bébé. Il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, que Kate s'asseyait à côté de Connor, et que le garçon lui souriait de toutes ses dents en disant qu'elle faisait les meilleurs pancakes du monde.

* * *

Je risque de ne pas pouvoir poster de chapitres avant lundi, quelques soucis d'ordinateur, du boulot pour la fac, et de la procrastination ont eu raison de moi. Alors je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine ! :)


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

« Ka- »

« Plus tard Castle. » coupa t-elle

Il hocha la tête et avala une gorgée de café sans quitter sa petite amie des yeux, il voulait savoir ce qui c'était passé, il avait réussit à assimiler toutes les informations qu'elle lui avait donné dans la nuit, mais ce qui se passait pendant ce petit déjeuner était trop irréel. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

« Bon, les enfants. » lança Martha en se levant « Je dois y aller, passez une bonne journée. »

Il regarda sa mère enlacer Connor, puis Kate en souriant. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et entendit sa mère lui murmurer qu'elle l'avait prévenu que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte d'entrée de refermait.

« Je vais monter vérifier que j'ai toutes mes affaires pour le collège. »

Kate lui sourit, et Castle fit un simple de signe de tête alors que le garçon mettait ses couverts dans l'évier. Il monta les escaliers rapidement, et Kate était presque sûre qu'il était en haut des marches, prêt à écouter la conversation entre elle et Castle.

« Kate. »

« Castle, écoute... »

Ils se mirent à rire, et l'écrivain lui murmura de commencer alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Elle semblait apaisée, heureuse, mais il pouvait toujours voir l'inquiétude dans son regard, et peut être un peu de peur.

« Tout ça...Je ne l'avais pas prévu, je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait maintenant, ni même dans les mois à venir, je pensais que j'aurais le temps de te le dire. »

« Tu comptais donc me le dire? »

Il n'était pas en colère, du moins, elle n'entendait pas de colère dans sa voix, il était calme, et lui tenait la main.

« J'allais t'en parler, j'attendais juste...le bon moment. »

« Tu sais comme moi qu'il n'y a pas de moment idéal. J'aurais voulu que tu me fasses suffisamment confiance pour me le dire plus tôt... »

« Je te fais confiance. »

« Alors, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? On est ensemble, on ne devrait pas avoir de tels secrets... »

« Tu crois...que j'allais débarquer et tout te balancer ? Hey Castle, ma mère s'est fait assassinée, je me suis mise à boire et à faire n'importe quoi, je suis tombée enceinte, mais quand je m'en suis rendue compte c'était trop tard alors j'ai abandonné mon bébé. Je ne l'ai dis à personne Castle. Personne. Mon père est loin d'imaginer...Je me souviens, je suis rentrée à la maison un soir, j'étais enceinte de sept mois, et il était ivre, je l'ai aidé à se mettre au lit, et il m'a dit 'oh Katie, tu devrais arrêter les fast foods'. »

« Kate. »

« J'ai vu un thérapeute après la naissance, et je n'en parlais même pas, j'étais obsédée par le meurtre de ma mère. Un jour, au bout de plusieurs années, ça m'a échappé. Il m'a regardé et il était choqué... Il m'a fallu plus longtemps pour accepter la mort de ma mère que l'abandon de mon enfant. Au moment où la sage-femme l'a posé sur moi, j'ai su que tout ce que je devais faire qu'une seule chose, le protéger, et la seule solution à l'époque était de le laisser à des personnes compétentes. J'avais vingt ans, je pouvais pas être mère. »

« Tu as fais ce que tu devais faire, personne ne peut te reprocher ça, mais j'aurais juste voulu que tu me le dises, que tu ais confiance... »

« Castle. » coupa t-elle « Tu ne comprends pas. »

« Si, je comprends. »

« Non. C'est toujours le même problème, j'ai confiance en toi, mais je n'ai pas confiance en moi, en mes sentiments. Je fais du mal à ceux que j'aime et... »

Elle s'était levée, s'était éloignée de Castle. Elle tentait de contrôler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus, alors qu'elle rassemblait ses affaires. Elle avait déjà son manteau en mains quand il l'attrapa par les épaules.

« Arrête. Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire, et tu n'as pas le droit Kate. »

« Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal... »

« Tu ne lui feras pas de mal. » répliqua t-il alors qu'elle tentait de se défaire de son emprise

« Je ne peux pas... »

Il l'attira contre lui, la serra contre son torse alors qu'elle se mit à pleurer. Elle murmurait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça sans sa mère, qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire, et qu'elle voulait que Connor soit heureux. Elle voulait qu'il ait une chance de grandir dans une bonne famille, avec des parents aimants, c'est ce que l'assistante sociale lui avait promit, un couple allait adopter son bébé, il allait être heureux. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il était cet enfant parmi tant d'autres qui n'avait pas eu de chance, et était tombé dans le système.

Elle voulait être là, être sa mère, mais elle s'en sentait incapable. Elle l'aimait, elle l'avait toujours aimé, même s'il n'avait pas grandit avec elle. Elle avait peur, et fuir était la seule chose qu'elle savait faire.

Elle savait que Castle n'allait pas la laisser faire, qu'il se allait se battre pour elle, pour lui prouver qu'elle pouvait le faire.

« Kate, regarde-moi... » murmura t-il

Elle s'exécuta, fit un pas en arrière, et leva la tête. Il la tenait toujours, elle se sentait bien, en sécurité dans ses bras, capable de tout faire par amour.

« Je sais que c'est effrayant pour toi, je sais aussi que tu veux l'aider, que tu veux qu'il soit en sécurité, et qu'il soit aimé, je te connais par cœur, je sais que tu ne laisserais personne faire du mal à en enfant, le tien, ou pas. Mais le fait est que c'est ton fils, et il est génial. Il est drôle, intelligent, il arrête pas de lire et il m'a battu au laser tag... »

« Rick. »

« J'ai pris ma décision à l'instant où je l'ai ramené ici, et je sais que c'est égoïste, et que c'est mal, mais j'y peux rien. Je savais pas que c'était ton fils, et ça change rien, au contraire, je l'aime encore plus. Je te demande d'y réfléchir, on est une équipe du tonnerre, on a sauvé New-York d'une bombe sale, on a évité d'être réduit en pâté pour tigre, on a failli mourir noyés, on a...on a... »

« Okay. »

« Okay ? »

« Tu l'as dis. Partenaires. »

« Pour le meilleur, et pour le pire. » murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser


	12. Chapter 11

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews ! J'aimerais avoir le temps de vous répondre individuellement, mais malheureusement je suis assez prise par la fac, bientôt les vacances :)

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

Castle s'était garé à quelques pâtés de maisons du collège, Connor avait insisté en disant qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres enfants posent trop de questions. L'établissement qu'il fréquentait n'était certainement pas le mieux réputé, et la plupart des enfants venaient de milieux difficiles.

Le trajet avait été silencieux, seules les notes de musiques provenant de la radio avaient fait échos dans la voiture. Connor avait gardé la tête contre la vitre, les yeux rivés sur la circulation, pendant que Kate répondait à un message de Lanie. L'écrivain avait essayé de briser la tension en vain.

Les portières claquèrent, et ils prirent la direction du collège, Castle et Beckett côte à côte, Connor devant eux. Rick sentit la main de sa petite amie se glisser dans la poche de son manteau, leurs doigts s'entremêler, il tourna la tête vers elle pour lui sourire, mais elle ne le regardait pas.

« Connor ? »

Le garçon s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Elle lâcha la main de Castle, et lui demanda de continuer d'avancer. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, et passa une main dans les cheveux de Connor avant de se diriger vers le coin de la rue.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il faut...Tu as entendu la conversation que j'ai eu avec Castle ? »

« Oui. » répondit-il

« D'accord...Je voulais te parler de ce que tu avais entendu, est-ce que tu as...des questions ? »

« Non, pourquoi j'en aurais ? »

« Je... »

« Je sais déjà tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir, tu m'as abandonné parce que tu voulais que je sois heureux, ça veut pas dire que tu ne m'aimes pas, au contraire. Et puis, le reste, c'est pas mes affaires. »

« Oh...je... »

« Je peux aller à l'école maintenant ? »

« Oui. » murmura t-elle « Attends, je veux que tu saches que je suis là parce que j'en ai envie, pas parce que j'y suis obligée, je veux être là pour toi. »

« Je sais. »

« Mais je sais pas comment faire, alors... »

« Je sais pas non plus, j'ai treize ans, je sais rien de la vie, mais on va apprendre ensemble. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'apprendre, j'aimerais bien ne pas être en retard. »

Elle se mit à rire, de tout son cœur, elle n'avait pas rit comme ça depuis...elle ne le savait pas, même Castle ne la faisait pas rire de cette façon. La terre pouvait s'écrouler sous ses pieds, elle ne s'en rendrait pas compte, Connor la regardait en souriant alors qu'ils rejoignaient Castle. L'écrivain était avec l'assistante sociale, Nora Lamarck devant la porte du collège.

« Ah Connor, on dirait que ça va mieux. » lança la jeune femme en souriant au garçon « Détective Beckett, bonjour, monsieur Castle m'a expliqué que vous alliez vous joindre à nous et que nous devions avoir une discussion. »

Elle allait répondre, un simple 'oui' ou bien 'effectivement', mais Connor leva les deux mains en l'air en disant 'C'est ma mère. Ma mère biologique. Maintenant, on y va, la cloche a sonné, et j'ai pas envie de manquer mon cours de littérature en entier.'

Elle l'aimait, elle aimait le concept de ce qu'il était pour elle. Son fils. Elle l'avait porté neuf mois, il avait une place spéciale dans son cœur. Son regard espiègle, son sourire malicieux, ses taches de rousseurs, ses cheveux en bataille. Il était comme elle l'avait imaginé pendant plus de dix ans, intelligent, vif, drôle.

Mais l'avoir devant elle, voir la fierté dans son regard, l'amour et le respect qu'il avait pour elle...

Elle savait qu'elle allait l'aimer un peu plus chaque jour.

* * *

_« J'en ai vu des familles d'accueil, mais c'est bien la première fois que je vois un écrivain et un flic. » _

C'était probablement la seule phrase que Castle avait retenu de l'entretien avec la proviseure, Dana Kingston, une afro-américaine d'une quarantaine d'années. Il avait du se retenir pour ne pas lui demander si elle avait une sœur qui travaillait dans la police.

Quand elle lui avait demandé à Connor pourquoi il avait gardé le silence, et qu'il avait haussé les épaules, elle lui avait dit qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui. L'écrivain savait qu'elle disait la vérité, ce n'était pas le genre de femme à fermer les yeux, à accepter les injustices, mais il savait également qu'elle aurait simplement prévenu les services sociaux, et suivit la procédure.

Elle avait donné à Connor le bout de papier l'autorisant à aller en classe, et il était partit rapidement en la remerciant, et en souhaitant une bonne journée à ses nouveaux parents.

« C'est un bon garçon, il a quelques soucis de concentration, mais il travaille dur. J'espère que vous avez conscience que vous ne pourrez pas revenir en arrière, que tout ce que vous ferez, ce sera pour lui, pour qu'il soit heureux. »

« Oui. » répondit Kate « C'est ce que nous voulons, il mérite d'être dans une famille qui l'aime, et... »

« Nous l'aimons déjà énormément. » poursuivit Castle

« n'êtes pas le genre de parents que je reçois habituellement, ici...Les parents n'ont pas beaucoup de moyens, je suis heureuse que vous permettiez à Connor de rester ici. »

« Oh, nous vivons à vingt minutes d'ici, et c'est un tout petit sacrifice comparé au bien-être de Connor. »

Il réalisa qu'il venait de dire 'nous', et se tourna vers Kate. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer, que son monde ne tournait plus. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en parler, mais c'était pourtant une évidence, elle allait devoir emménager au loft.

Elle avait fait comme si de rien était jusqu'à la fin de l'entretien, mais il pouvait voir qu'elle était secouée, qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé ce que la décision impliquait. Il n'allait pas la demander en mariage, il ne voulait pas la faire fuir jusqu'en Russie, mais le déménagement était inévitable.

Ils étaient sur le trottoir devant le collège, face à face, et il attendait qu'elle parle.

« C'est la meilleure chose à faire pas vrai ? »

« Qu...Quoi ? »

« Nous...On a pas tellement le choix, vu l'échec de la garde partagée avec Royal, et on peut pas lui imposer le changement d'appartements... »

« Kate, tu vis déjà quasiment au loft, tu es là presque tous les soirs, rien ne va changer, juste...je me réveillerais tous les matins dans tes bras. »

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est...trop tôt ? »

« Je crois que c'est le bon moment. »

« D'accord. Alors il va falloir... »

« ...que tu déménages ? Oui. »

* * *

Elle était assise sur la table d'autopsie en attendant que Lanie arrive. La légiste avait été appelée pour un meurtre plus tôt dans la matinée, une affaire déjà close, une femme qui avait refait sa vie après un divorce compliqué, et son ex-mari jaloux, qui avait abattu le nouveau petit ami. Kate avait reçu un message récapitulatif de Ryan qui s'ennuyait déjà derrière son bureau.

Elle avait profité de l'attente pour téléphoner à Gates et lui demander si elle pouvait prendre une semaine de vacances. Le capitaine n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant d'accepter et de lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances, en famille. La nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour du poste, Lanie avait dit à Esposito que Castle et Beckett allaient s'occuper de Connor, Esposito l'avait dit à Ryan, et des officiers avaient entendus la conversation animée des deux détectives.

« Katherine Beckett, que fais-tu ici ? » s'exclama Lanie

« J'ai une amie bavarde, je suis venue la tuer. »

« Javi voulait savoir si j'avais des nouvelles, j'ai peut être mentionné que writer-boy avait décidé de s'occuper de Connor, et que tu allais participer à... »

« Je t'ai envoyé un message à huit heures ce matin, et une heure plus tard, tout le commissariat était au courant. »

« Tu sais comme moi qu'Esposito et Ryan ne peuvent pas se taire, et...je suis heureuse pour toi. »

« Merci Lanie. »

Kate sourit et descendit de la table, Lanie s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça avant de l'entraîner dans son bureau et de préparer deux cafés. Au fil des années, Lanie avait apprit que pour faire parler Kate Beckett il fallait de la patience, et de la caféine. Le premier en plus grande quantité que le second.

« Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? »

« Tout ? » répondit la détective en riant « Je veux juste faire les choses de la bonne façon. »

« Et faire les choses correctement implique des changements que tu n'avais pas prévus. »

« Oui. J'ai accepté de m'occuper de Connor avec Castle en m'imaginant que les choses n'allaient pas changer, que je serais là seulement s'il en a envie, mais c'est pas ce que Castle a en tête, et il a raison...On ne peut pas obliger Connor a naviguer entre nos appartements, il a besoin de stabilité, et on est loin d'être stable. »

« Vous l'êtes, crois-moi, je n'ai jamais vu de couple aussi stable que vous deux, peu importe les coups que vous prenez, vous vous relevez toujours. Alors non, matériellement, vous n'êtes pas stable, mais sentimentalement, ma chérie, vous êtes l'exemple même. »

« Je sais pas si je peux le faire...Vivre ensemble c'est...trop... »

« Tu te moques de moi là ? Vous êtes l'un sur l'autre quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! »

« C'est différent, on travaille ensemble, et... »

« Huh huh, Katherine Beckett, ne me sort pas d'excuse bidon. Je sais de quoi tu as peur. »

« J'ai pas... »

« C'est le processus, tu sors avec quelqu'un, ça dure, alors tu emménages avec lui, et puis un jour, il t'emmène dans un beau restaurant, ou te prépare un bon dîner, et te sort une belle bague, il met un genou au sol et te demande de l'épouser, alors tu dis oui. Quelques mois plus tard, une magnifique cérémonie, je sais pas, dans les Hamptons, et neuf mois plus tard, un bébé. »

« Tu es voyante maintenant ? »

« Non réaliste, parce que je sais que c'est la vie que Castle veut, je sais que c'est la vie que tu veux. Penses-y, un beau mariage, toi dans une sublime robe blanche, et Castle qui t'attends à l'autel avec les larmes aux yeux, et Connor juste à côté de lui qui sourit. Tu as peur de cet amour qu'il y a entre vous parce que tu sais que s'il lui arrive quelque chose, ou s'il t'arrive quelque chose, aucun de vous deux ne survivra à la perte de l'autre. »

* * *

Je crois bien que c'est mon plus long chapitre de la fic, et j'espère qu'il vous a plu :)


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : **

Elle s'était enfermée dans les toilettes de la morgue après avoir dit à Lanie qu'elle devait partir, et avait fondue en larmes. Sa meilleure amie avait raison, elle avait peur de l'avenir, peur de devoir se réveiller un matin seule dans leur lit parce qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de le protéger sur le terrain. Elle avait peur de lui dire qu'elle aimait parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête. Elle savait que c'était faux, mais en retenant ces trois mots, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir maîtriser leur couple.

Elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit qu'elle l'aimait, au bout de huit mois de relation, elle n'avait toujours rien dit. Parfois, elle entendait les mots quitter la bouche de Castle, être murmurés dans son oreille, tard dans la nuit, quand il pensait qu'elle dormait.

Elle n'avait jamais été capable d'y répondre.

Elle attendit de longues minutes, que ses yeux ne soient plus rouges pour quitter le bâtiment et prendre un taxi. Elle avait envoyé un message à Castle pour lui dire qu'elle devait régler plusieurs choses, mais il n'avait pas encore répondu, elle avait envie d'être seule pour le moment. Elle devait parler à son père, et commencer à ranger son appartement.

* * *

Il était assit sur son paillasson, en train de picorer des frites du sachet qu'il avait sur les cuisses, et jouait avec le lacet de ses chaussures. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, il leva les yeux et sourit, heureux qu'elle soit là.

« Hey, j'ai apporté le déjeuner, je voulais te prévenir, mais j'ai plus de batterie. Les burgers doivent plus être très chaud, mais on peut les réchauffer. »

« Castle. » souffla t-elle alors qu'il se relevait « Je...Merci, je commençais a avoir faim. »

Elle devait faire des sacrifices, des concessions, elle avait beau envie d'être seule, de réfléchir, et de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, elle ne pouvait pas le lui demander de partir. Parce qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans lui, elle devait accepter d'abandonner une partie de ses libertés. Il fallait commencer progressivement, vivre avec lui, oui, mais elle voulait avoir un endroit où se réfugier, au cas où.

« Je vais garder mon appartement. » lança t-elle avant de prendre une bouchée de son hamburger

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est mieux, pour le moment, j'ai besoin d'être seule par moments et j'ai beaucoup d'affaires ici... »

« Tu acceptes de vivre avec moi, avec nous, mais tu préfères garder un pied dehors. »

« Non, enfin...Je ne vois pas les choses comme ça, c'est juste que...c'est comme ça, je veux faire des efforts, je veux construire un avenir avec toi, laisse-moi le temps de m'adapter, s'il te plaît. »

Le reste du déjeuner se déroula dans un silence quasi-religieux, sans un regard l'un pour l'autre, alors qu'ils étaient face à face, mais leurs pieds étaient entremêlés sous la table, et Castle savait qu'elle prenait la décision la plus raisonnable.

Il débarrassa la table et commença à faire la vaisselle, alors que Kate fit du café. Il se mit à rire tout seul en pensant à quelque chose, et elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« On pourra toujours venir ici pour plus de tranquillité. »

« Évidemment. »

« Je sais que j'ai souvent des idées misérables, mais admet que celle-ci est excellente. »

Elle ne répondit pas, et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, sa tasse de café dans les mains. L'arrivée de Connor ne faisait que précipiter quelque chose qui aurait du se produire dans plusieurs semaines. Castle faisait souvent des remarques, insinuait qu'elle commençait à passer beaucoup de temps au loft, et lui demandait si elle ne voulait pas laisser plus d'affaires. Il lui avait donné la clé, mais elle lui avait rendu, enfin, elle l'avait posée sous une pile de dossiers sur le bureau de l'écrivain.

« Tu comprends que j'ai besoin de garder mon appartement ? » souffla t-elle alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle

« Oui, tu as besoin d'un peu de temps, et de ton espace. Mais, je cherche pas à...Tu es indépendante Kate, et je veux juste...J'ai pas d'excuses pour te vouloir avec moi, chez moi, on est ensemble toute la journée, et j'ai envie d'être avec toi à chaque seconde que ce soit le jour ou la nuit...J'ai conscience que ce que je dis te fais peur, alors...Je vais me taire. »

_Mon Dieu, je l'aime._ Elle secoua la tête, chassant la pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux... »

« Non. »

« Tu ne m'as pas laissée finir Castle. »

« Pardon, vas-y. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit que... »

« Que ? »

« Que...je...t'aime, et... »

« Je crois que tu viens de le faire Kate. »

Il l'embrassa, tendrement au début, puis il posa leurs tasses de café sur la table basse avant de l'embrasser avec plus d'ardeur. Elle se mit à rire et le repoussa en disant qu'elle n'avait pas finit, mais il répliqua qu'il s'en moquait, puisqu'elle l'aimait.

* * *

Elle téléphona à son père après le départ de Rick, il devait aller récupérer Connor à l'école, et avait promit qu'ils iraient faire un tour à Central Park pour faire du patin à glace avant que la patinoire ne soit démontée.

Jim était rentré de son chalet la veille, et avait au départ refusé la proposition de sa fille pour boire un café, en disant qu'il était trop fatigué. Mais quand elle avait insisté, il avait comprit que c'était important.

Elle était terrorisée, elle n'avait jamais imaginé la façon dont elle annoncerait à son père qu'elle avait un enfant, elle aurait presque préférée qu'il le découvre à l'époque, qu'il laisse sa bouteille de whisky, et qu'il la regarde. Elle se souvenait de cette dispute, peut de temps avant qu'il entre en cure, elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne la regardait pas, et il avait murmuré qu'elle ressemblait trop à sa mère. À cette époque, elle n'avait pas pu être mère, et son père aurait été incapable de l'aider.

Elle tournait en rond dans son salon depuis un moment quand elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir instantanément, et manqua de trébucher sur ses chaussures. Jim esquissa un sourire et l'enlaça avant de lui demander ce qui se passait.

« Entre. »

« Katie, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Va t'asseoir, je vais chercher le café. »

« Je n'ai pas soif. » répondit-il en attrapant sa fille par le poignet « Tu m'inquiètes. »

« Je vais bien papa, j'ai juste quelque chose à te dire, quelque chose d'important. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Tu as l'air épuisée, c'est en rapport avec...ta mère ? »

« Non. Enfin, en quelques sortes. Va t'asseoir, s'il te plaît. »

Il s'exécuta, retira son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants, et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kate posait deux tasses de café sur la table basse, mais son père n'y fit pas attention, il la regardait, la fixait alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.

« Est-ce que...Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? »

« Non, et je vais te dire ce qui se passe, mais il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas te mettre en colère. »

« Tu m'as déjà vu en colère ? Katie, je t'en prie, dis-moi. »

« On a travaillé sur une enquête il y a quelques jours, et un petit garçon a vu la scène. Connor, et Castle a immédiatement voulu jouer le bon samaritain quand on a apprit que sa famille d'accueil le maltraitait. Sauf que...Il a treize ans, il est adorable... »

« Rick et toi allez vous occuper de lui ? »

« Oui. Mais c'est pas ce dont je veux te parler papa. » répondit-elle « Après ce qui est arrivé à maman, j'ai...tu buvais papa, et tu avais trouvé ta manière de passer à autre chose avec l'alcool, alors j'ai commencé à sortir, boire, et faire des rencontres. Pendant quelques temps, c'était le seul moyen d'oublier, mais j'ai eu besoin de plus, j'avais décidé d'entrer dans la police, mais j'ai découvert que j'attendais un bébé, je ne comptais pas le garder, mais...c'était trop tard. »

« Oh. »

« J'ai accouché deux semaines avant Noël, un petit garçon. Connor. Il était si...parfait, mais je ne pouvais pas...Je l'ai confié aux services sociaux, et vendredi, cette enquête, cet enfant...C'était lui. »

« Katie...Je...Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte ? »

« Tu étais tout le temps ivre, tout le temps à parler de maman, et je voulais pas que tu...Je voulais pas. C'était plus simple de me taire, de garder le secret. Je savais pas quoi faire, je voulais le garder, mais j'en avais pas la force, je devais...venger maman. »

Jim resta silencieux pendant un moment, regardant sa fille qui essuyait ses larmes, avant de l'attirer dans ses bras en lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait. Elle ne souvenait pas de la dernière fois où elle avait entendu ces mots sortir de la bouche de son père, mais il la serrait aussi fort que possible et lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir coupable.

* * *

Prêts pour un saut dans le futur ? :)

Devinez la date ! (Un indice : c'est un jour où l'on célèbre l'amour entre deux personne, mais ce n'est pas la Saint-Valentin ! )


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : **

_Quelques mois plus tard. (Le 12 mai 2013). _

Les rideaux avaient été ouverts, elle pouvait sentir les rayons du soleil sur son corps, elle commença à s'étirer, cherchant à tâtons son compagnon, mais elle était seule dans le lit, et les draps à l'endroit où il avait dormit étaient froids. Elle grommela et mit la couverture au dessus de sa tête. D'ordinaire, elle se levait et allait préparer le petit-déjeuner pour Connor, mais si Castle n'était pas dans le lit, elle pouvait dormir encore quelques minutes.

La routine s'était installée depuis qu'elle avait emménagée au loft, et elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle aimait ça, les matins tranquilles où elle discutait avec Connor d'un livre qu'ils adoraient tous les deux, ou les soirées plus animées, ils regardaient un film, et la projection se terminait par une bataille de polochons.

Elle entendit des murmures, des rires, et la porte d'entrée se refermer, et quelques secondes plus tard, le réveil posé sur la table de chevet du côté de Castle se mit à sonner. Elle se tourna pour aller l'éteindre, mais au lieu de trouver le bouton 'snooze', elle mit la main sur une petite carte. Elle soupira, elle voulait simplement dormir, mais Connor et Rick avaient apparemment un autre plan.

_Debout la belle au bois dormant. Habille-toi, et va à cette adresse avant 9h30. _

C'était l'écriture de Rick, il y avait un petit cœur sous le mot 'belle', et une adresse de l'autre côté de la carte. C'était à quelques rues du loft, il y avait des restaurants et des boutiques dans cette rue, et elle se mit à espérer que Rick avait simplement prévu un brunch parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de courir toute la matinée dans la ville.

* * *

_Trois semaines plus tôt, _

« Rick, je peux te demander un truc ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« De l'aide, je voudrais faire une surprise à Kate. »

« Tu...wow. »

« C'est pas une bonne idée ? »

« C'est une excellente idée Connor, mais je sais pas du tout comment elle va réagir, elle n'aime pas vraiment les surprises. »

« Ah. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as prévu ? »

« Une chasse au trésor. Tout commence avec des fleurs. »

* * *

Elle s'arrêta devant la boutique, la porte était grande ouverte, et les odeurs de fleurs se répandaient dans la rue. Un homme, la regardait en souriant derrière son comptoir, et elle vérifia une dernière fois l'adresse sur la carte avant d'entrer.

« Vous devez être mademoiselle Kate. »

« Hum, oui. »

« J'ai ce bouquet pour vous, et une carte. Passez une bonne journée, et bonne fête des mères. »

Elle n'avait pas réalisé que c'était le second dimanche de mai, et elle pensait n'avoir aucune raison de célébrer la fête. Connor. Il était la raison. Elle aurait du y penser plus tôt, Castle s'était montré plus secret de d'habitude, mais elle pensait que c'était simplement parce qu'ils fêtaient leur premier anniversaire.

_Des fleurs, c'était la première étape. Maintenant, et parce que je suis sûr que tu n'as pas mangé avant de partir, ni même prit de café, traverse la rue, et monte dans la jolie voiture noire. (Celle avec le chauffeur.)_

Elle leva les yeux et vit la voiture noire de l'autre côté de la rue, le chauffeur la regardait en souriant. Elle mit la carte dans sa poche en faisant attention à ne pas abîmer le bouquet de lilas blancs et mauves, et suivit les instructions.

« Bonjour, je suis Adam, je serais votre chauffeur. »

« Hum, bonjour. »

Il ouvrit la portière et l'invita à monter. Un homme était assit sur la banquette arrière. Son père. Il la regardait en souriant alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père alors que la voiture démarra.

« Papa, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Oh, si seulement je le savais. Connor et Rick ne m'ont dit que le strict nécessaire, je dois te donner ce café, et ce chausson au pommes. »

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda t-elle en échangeant le bouquet contre le café

« Ah, Katie. »

« Jim ne doit pas savoir où ils vont, parce que s'il le sait, Kate saura qu'il sait, et elle risquerait de le faire parler. Donc il ne saura pas, mais le chauffeur lui sait, il aura déjà le programme. »

« Et où vont-ils ? »

« Déposer les fleurs. »

* * *

La voiture se gara à quelques mètres des grilles du cimetière, Kate avait prit la main de son père quelques minutes plus tôt en voyant le chemin qu'Adam empruntait. Elle avait finit son café et mangé sa viennoiserie, les fleurs étaient posées sur ses genoux.

« Maman adorait les lilas. » murmura t-elle après un moment

« Allez viens Katie, je suis sur qu'elle va les adorer. »

Elle s'agenouilla et déposa le bouquet devant la tombe en murmurant « bonne fête maman ». Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais la main de son père son sur épaule, le sourire sur son visage lui permettait de rester forte. Cette journée n'était pas prévue pour qu'elle soit triste.

« Tu sais, je me souviens de la première fête des mères qui a vraiment compté pour ta mère, tu avais six ans, ce n'est pas que ce n'était pas important pour elle avant, mais tu étais suffisamment grande cette année là. Tu t'es réveillée tôt, et tu as fait le petit-déjeuner toute seule pour ta mère, sans me demander d'aide. On s'est réveillés en entendant un bruit sourd, tu avais grimpé sur une chaise pour attraper un bol et tu es tombée. Mais on pensait que ça venait de chez les voisins, alors on s'est pas levés. »

« Je ne m'en souviens pas... »

Jim se mit à rire et l'aida à se relever, il ne pouvait pas oublier cette journée, c'était sûrement l'un des meilleurs souvenirs de sa vie, et il savait que c'était aussi un des meilleurs souvenirs de Johanna. Ils s'étaient réveillés en sursaut en entendant un énorme 'boum' puis s'étaient rendormis. Kate était par terre, le bol qu'elle avait tenté d'attrapé cassé en milles morceaux autour d'elle, elle s'était fait mal au pied en tombant, mais elle fit comme si de rien était.

« Une demi-heure plus tard, quand on est entrés dans la cuisine, on t'a vu à genoux sur un tabouret en train de préparer des pancakes, ta cheville était bleue et avait doublée de volume, tu souriais de toutes tes dents. Tu étais si fière de toi, Katie. Ta mère a insisté pour qu'on t'emmène aux urgences, et tu t'es mise à pleurer en disant que la fête des mères était gâchée. »

« C'est comme ça que j'ai eu un plâtre ? »

« Oh oui, et cette petite cicatrice sur ton front, c'est arrivé ce matin là, un éclat de verre du bol. » murmura t-il en posant son pouce sur la tache au dessus du sourcil de sa fille « Tu sais pourquoi ta mère à adoré cette journée plus que n'importe quel autre fête des mères ? »

« Non... »

« Parce que tu lui a montré à quel point tu étais forte et indépendante, et que ce n'était pas une cheville cassée qui pouvait t'empêcher de préparer le petit-déjeuner de la fête des mères. Elle s'est réveillée tôt l'année suivante, elle t'a observée parce qu'elle avait peur que tu te refasses mal, et puis, quand elle a vu que tu avais fini, elle est vite revenue dans le lit. Elle n'a jamais aimé la fête des mères autant qu'elle aimait Noël tu sais, mais l'année de tes six ans, quand elle s'est assise à côté de toi sur le canapé, et que tu lui as offert ce pendentif... »

« Je l'avais trouvé avec grand-père, je m'en souviens. »

« L'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Et aujourd'hui, Connor veut faire la même chose pour toi, il veut que tu sois aussi heureuse que ta mère l'a été. Alors, il est temps de retourner à la voiture, et d'aller au prochain endroit. »

Il avait sortit une grande enveloppe bleue pâle de sa poche, elle n'avait jamais vu son père sourire ainsi avec autant de larmes sur son visage, il semblait heureux malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle aussi pleurait.

« Vas-y Katie, il t'attends. »

_Johanna Beckett. Vincit Omnia Veritas. 4 février 1951- 9 janvier 1999._

Elle jeta un dernier regard à son père, à ses parents, avant de s'en aller en serrant l'enveloppe contre sa poitrine. Adam l'attendait en souriant, il ouvrit la portière, et elle s'installa sur la banquette arrière avant d'ouvrir la lettre.

_Kate. _

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai organisé ça, peut être que tu as dis que j'étais fou, que c'était n'importe quoi, qu'il était hors de question que tu te promènes toute la journée pour au final avoir un porte-savon miteux ou un bracelet en toc. Ce qui est normal, c'est pourquoi il n'y aura rien de tout ça. (Sauf le truc en toc, l'idée de Rick). _

_Je n'ai jamais célébré cette fête, tout simplement parce que je n'avais pas de vrai mère. Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. On crée de nouvelles traditions tous les jours. Le vendredi soir, en mangeant une pizza et en regardant un film, le brunch du dimanche matin, et ces moments qu'on partage rien que tous les deux autour d'un livre. J'ai décidé que c'était le moment de célébrer cette fête. Il y en aura d'autres, les anniversaires, Halloween, Noël, mais la fête des mères est la première fête de l'année qui est vraiment importante. _

_Une chasse au trésor dans New-York, c'est complexe, il faut trouver les bons lieux, les bonnes idées, mais ne t'inquiètes, j'ai un excellent complice. J'en avais envie pour deux raisons : me prouver que je suis capable de mener à bout un projet et parce que je t'aime. _

_Ta prochaine destination est un lieu où tu passes bien trop de temps._

« Alors, où vas t-on ? » lança Adam

« Le commissariat du douzième. »

* * *

:)


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

Elle arriva au poste une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Ryan et Esposito étaient assit sur les marches en train de jouer avec un ours en peluche, et mangeaient des chocolats. Quand ils remarquèrent sa présence, ils cachèrent immédiatement les chocolats dans leurs dos.

« Les chocolats ne m'étaient pas destinés ? »

« Quels chocolats ? T'as vu des chocolats Ryan ? » lança Esposito en riant

Ryan répondit quelque chose qu'aucun de ses partenaires ne comprit, et avala les chocolats qu'il avait dans la bouche. L'hispanique tendit l'ours en peluche à Kate, il était plus gros qu'un ballon de basket, brun foncé, avec un nœud rouge autour du cou, où était accroché une carte avec écrit « Bonne fête maman. »

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

« Ton gnome nous a menacés. »

« Et Castle a promit de nous prêter la Ferrari. » ajouta Ryan « C'est quoi cette chasse au trésor ? »

« J'en sais rien, Connor a organisé ça pour la fête des mères. »

« Adorable. »

« Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez pour moi ? » souffla t-elle en ignorant la remarque de son partenaire

Esposito haussa les épaules et répondit qu'à part l'ours en peluche et les chocolats, ils n'avaient rien. Ryan se mit à rire en disant que Connor lui avait confié une lettre. Le garçon avait expliqué que Castle avait mentionné la grande curiosité d'Esposito, et qu'ainsi, il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à l'hispanique.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'as rien dit. »

« J'avais promis à Connor. »

« Mais je suis ton partenaire ! » grommela Esposito « C'est injuste ! »

_Voilà, tu es officiellement ma mère, la lettre est arrivée il y a quelques jours, je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait à temps, mais l'assistante sociale m'avait promit de faire son possible. _

_Adam te conduira à la prochaine destination. _

Pliée dans l'enveloppe avec le mot de Connor, la lettre du juge reconnaissant la maternité de Kate, et accordant l'adoption de Connor à Richard Edgar Castle et Katherine Houghton Beckett.

« Les gars, je dois y aller, continuer cette chasse au trésor... »

* * *

« Et une fois qu'Espo et Ryan lui auront donné la prochaine destination ? »

« Central Park. Je l'attendrais là-bas. »

« C'est la dernière étape ?

« Oh, non. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as en tête ? »

« Il est probable qu'en cherchant un bon livre, je sois tombé sur quelque chose d'exceptionnel. »

« Oh mon dieu... »

« Hey, fais pas cette tête ! En plus, Lanie approuve mon idée. »

* * *

Connor était assit sur un banc en tailleur, un bouquet de fleurs d'un côté, et un sachet de bonbons de l'autre. Castle n'était pas loin, caché derrière un arbre, en attendant l'arrivée de Kate. L'écrivain avait immédiatement adoré l'idée de Connor, mais plus il avait expliqué ce qu'il avait en tête, plus il avait été retissant.

Kate avait l'ours en peluche sous un bras, et les lettres dans sa poche, elle regardait partout autour d'elle à la recherche de son fils. Adam l'avait déposée à l'entrée sud du parc et lui avait dit de suivre l'allée principale. Elle marchait depuis plusieurs minutes quand elle vit finalement Connor.

« Hey, te voilà enfin. » lança t-il

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de prendre une poignée de bonbons. Il lui tendit le bouquet de fleurs, des pivoines mauves et blanches, et elle le remercia.

« Tu t'es amusé à préparer tout ça ? »

« Oh oui, j'aurais trop aimé voir ta tête quand tu as vu le premier message, mais on devait partir pour être à temps chez le fleuriste... » répondit-il « J'avais envie de créer quelque chose, tu es ma mère, et cette fête des mères, c'est la première fois que tu la célèbre en tant que telle. C'est étrange parce que j'ai treize ans, mais...Je veux qu'on se souvienne de ce jour comme le début de notre famille. »

« C'était une bonne idée, et j'ai passé une très bonne matinée, merci beaucoup. »

« Tant mieux, parce que ce n'est pas terminé. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Toutes les histoires ont des happy-ending, et cette journée est une histoire. J'ai eu l'idée en trouvant quelque chose, et je pensais que ce serait plus compliqué à mettre en place, mais finalement, c'était plutôt simple, alors, si tu veux ton happy-end, viens avec moi. »

« Connor, qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Je croyais que... »

« Il faut qu'on aille quelque part, pour ta dernière surprise. L'idée de départ, c'était bien pour la fête des mères, mais il y a quelque chose en plus. »

« Je comprends pas. »

« Normal. » sourit-il « Allez, on y va, Adam nous attends. »

* * *

La voiture se gara devant la bibliothèque de New-York, et Kate avait peur de commencer à comprendre. Connor avait beau avoir organisé toute la chasse au trésor, ce lieu était un symbole du couple qu'elle formait avec Castle depuis près de cinq années. Le sourire avait disparu du visage du jeune garçon, il était tendu, sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, ses mains dans son sweat.

Ils étaient dans le hall de la bibliothèque, Connor sortit une feuille pliée en quatre de sa poche et la tendit à Kate en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve le livre. Elle commença a s'éloigner, mais il la retint par le bras.

« Bonne fête maman. Je t'aime. »

Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues en essayant de ne pas pleurer, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter tant de bonheur, pour mériter un enfant aussi gentil, et humble. Il lui dit d'aller chercher le livre, et elle s'exécuta. Le code sur le papier était le 3-46. Troisième étage, allée 46. Elle monta les escaliers rapidement, et fut surprise de voir Lanie, Martha et Alexis qui l'attendait au niveau de la seconde allée.

Elle enlaça son amie, sa belle-mère, et sa belle-fille avant de leur demander ce qu'elles faisaient là, ce à quoi Martha rit et répondit que Connor et Rick avaient des idées absolument tordues. Rick. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où il était, elle avait vu tous leurs proches depuis le début de la matinée, et il était désormais évidant que Castle était la dernière étape.

« L'allée 46 se trouve dans la section des polars et thrillers. » lança Lanie

Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'information, elle savait déjà ce qui se trouvait là bas, tous les romans de Castle. Alexis lui fit signe de la suivre, alors que Lanie et Martha redescendait les escaliers en riant. Elle s'attendait à ce que Castle soit dans l'allée, mais ce n'était pas le cas, il n'y avait personne.

« Le livre que tu recherches...Ah, je sais même pas quel livre tu cherches, mais Connor a dit que tu le trouverais. »

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

Elle commença par regarder les premiers romans de Castle, les feuilleter un par un, avant passer directement à ceux sur Nikki Heat. Il n'y avait rien, pas de post-it, de lettres glissées entre deux pages. Elle avait ouvert une douzaine de livres avant de finalement remarquer un livre entre _A rose for everafter _et _Kissed and Killed. _Il n'était pas épais, une couverture en cuir abimée, ce n'était certainement pas un roman de Richard Castle.

Il y avait une note sur la première page. _C'est stupide, l'idée de Connor. Il est tombé sur mon journal intime, et...Ah, bref, j'ai commencé à écrire peu de temps après que tu m'as dis que tu avais besoin de temps et j'ai continué jusqu'à ce tu frappes à ma porte il y a un an. Je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai gardé, je l'avais rangé et je l'avais oublié. J'espère que ça va te plaire._

Elle lu les pages les unes après les autres, alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, les souvenirs de chaque journée qu'il décrivait, les souvenirs de cette année compliquée où elle avait gardé le silence parce que c'était plus simple que de lui dire qu'elle l'avait entendu. Il avait souffert, il avait écrit sa souffrance au début, et puis, les longues descriptions laissaient place à des phrases plus courtes.

_Aujourd'hui, 4 cafés, 8 sourires, un clin d'œil, et un coup de coude. Je vais avoir un bleu. Ah, et tant que j'y pense, pantalon en cuir (à vérifier...). _

Elle avait atteint la dernière page, et là encore, il y avait un mot, écrit avec soin contrairement aux 'lettres'.

_J'avais pensé à un tour en hélicoptère, ou à un restaurant super chic, mais il se trouve qu'on à ce gamin qui est exceptionnel (Il faut sérieusement penser à faire changer son prénom en Destin, ou Chance.), et il est tombé sur ce cahier, au bas de la dernière page, j'avais dessiné une bague, et je m'étais fixé un objectif. Un an. Alors, je peux dire que je ne l'ai pas atteins parce ce que c'était il y a une semaine, mais...  
_

_Connor est venu me voir, et m'a dit qu'il voulait t'organiser une chasse au trésor pour la fête des mères, et j'ai tout de suite adhéré. Puis, il m'a dit qu'il y avait une surprise. Il a sortit ce cahier que tu tiens entre tes mains, et qu'il l'a ouvert à la page où j'avais dessiné cette bague...  
_

« Il m'a dit que je devais le faire, parce qu'on était une famille, parce que quand on se fixe un but, on doit se battre pour y arriver. »

Il avait un genou par terre et un écrin dans les mains. Tous leurs proches s'étaient rassemblés un peu plus loin derrière lui. Elle s'avança vers son partenaire et lui dit de se relever, mais il refusa et prit la main qu'elle tendait. Sa main gauche.

« Kate, je sais que tu penses que c'est trop tôt, qu'on vit ensemble depuis moins de six mois, mais je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps, je veux hurler au monde entier que cette femme, extraordinaire, intelligente, et incroyablement belle est ma femme...Je veux passer le reste de mes jours à tes côtés, je t'aime et je...Oh, j'ai oublié la suite...Katherine Beckett, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

« Oui. »

* * *

L'épilogue sera posté le 24 décembre :)


	16. Epilogue

**Épilogue :**

_Un an et demi plus tard _

Elle entra dans l'appartement en retirant ses bottes pleines de neige et son manteau. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, mais les décorations de Noël scintillait grâce aux illuminations du sapin au centre de la pièce. Ils avaient décorés l'appartement ensemble le week-end précédent, Alexis était rentrée pour l'occasion, heureuse de passer du temps avec sa famille. Martha, bien qu'elle avait déménagée dans l'appartement de l'autre côté du palier, avait également participé.

Elle entendit un grognement, et quelques secondes plus tard, remarqua son mari allongé sur le canapé qui tentait de se réveiller. Il était tard, et elle avait promit qu'elle serait rentrée pour le dîner, mais elle avait préférée finir sa paperasse que retourner au poste le lendemain. Elle voulait profiter de ses vacances.

La lumière à l'étage était allumée, et après avoir rangé son arme et sa plaque dans le coffre-fort, elle monta les marches sans faire de bruit. Elle passa devant la chambre d'Alexis, la lumière était éteinte, la jeune femme devait être endormie, puis elle arriva devant la chambre de Connor, la porte était entre-ouverte, et il était assit sur son lit en train d'emballer des cadeaux.

« Hey m'man. »

Elle poussa la porte et entra dans sa chambre alors qu'il faisait de la place pour qu'elle s'installe à côté de lui.

« Hey. Je pensais que tu avais fini tes cadeaux ? »

« Moi aussi, mais j'ai été au cinéma avec Brian et Tom cet après-midi, et on est passé devant une boutique géniale de jouets en bois. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... »

Elle sourit alors qu'il rangeait les cadeaux qu'il venait d'emballer dans une boite sous son lit. Connor n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi prévenant et adorable, et Kate ne cessait de se demander comment elle avait fait pour avoir une telle chance.

Un an plus tôt, elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte quelques semaines avant Noël, malgré l'excitation (surtout celle de Lanie qui avait été la première à deviner), elle avait réussi à garder le secret jusqu'au moment des échanges de cadeaux. Rick avait ouvert une petite boîte avec des chaussons blancs pour nouveaux-nés, il avait mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre et s'était mit à sauter de joie dans tout l'appartement.

Emery Chance Castle était née le 8 juillet 2014, la chambre de ses parents aux Hamptons et avec deux semaines d'avance. Rick avait insisté pour emmené Kate en vacances, promettant des derniers instants de calme avant l'arrivée du bébé. Deux jours après leur arrivée dans la maison de vacances, Kate menaçait de mort son mari en donnant naissance à leur fille.

Elle se leva après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Connor, et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à passer la porte, elle entendit la voix du jeune homme, hésitante.

« Maman ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je...Je sais pas comment te remercier. »

« Me remercier de quoi ? »

« De me donner tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé, une famille, j'ai des parents qui m'aiment, et même dans mes rêves les plus fous ça n'arrivait jamais, j'ai des grands-parents géniaux, une grande sœur qui adore passer du temps avec moi et une adorable petite sœur. Je sais pas comment... »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de remercier Connor. » coupa t-elle « Je crois plutôt que je te dois beaucoup, j'ai fais un choix compliqué à ta naissance, et j'ai compris que je n'aurais pas du échanger mon bien-être contre le tien, mais j'étais jeune. Je devais prendre cette décision pour être où je suis aujourd'hui. »

« Papa m'a dit la même chose l'autre jour. Si tu ne m'avais pas abandonné, tu ne serais jamais devenue flic, tu ne serais jamais tombée amoureuse de lui, et notre famille n'aurait jamais existé. C'est pour ça que je dois te remercier maman, parce que même si tu m'as abandonné, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, on aurait certainement été malheureux tous les deux. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras, et lui murmura qu'elle l'aimait. Il avait raison, elle en était venu à la même conclusion quand elle avait accepté de l'adopter. Elle l'avait abandonné pour lui laisser une chance, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas sa chance avec elle, avec Rick. Leur couple en était ressortit renforcé, ils avaient entre eux ce jeune garçon qui n'avait besoin que d'une chose, être aimé, se sentir important. Ils avaient réussis sans aucun problème à accomplir cette tâche.

Connor avait commencé à appeler Kate 'maman' et Rick 'papa' le jour de la fête des mères, l'écrivain avait considéré Connor comme son fils à l'instant où ils avaient eu l'accord pour l'adoption. La première fois qu'il avait dit « Voici mon fils, Connor. » avait été lorsqu'ils avaient rencontrés James Patterson lors d'une convention d'écrivain. Castle détestait le terme 'famille recomposée', sa famille était une famille comme les autres, pas la plus ordinaire, il devait l'admettre, mais Alexis, Connor et Emery étaient des enfants heureux avec des parents encore plus heureux.

La petite fille de six mois était éveillée, ses poings serrés autour de sa couverture. Elle sourit en voyant sa mère, et se mit à gigoter, tendant les bras au-dessus d'elle. Kate avait eu une grossesse compliquée, elle avait été très heureuse au début, puis avait commencé à avoir des hésitations, les souvenirs de sa grossesse précédente étaient omniprésente. Elle n'arrivait plus à dormir, et dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle faisait des cauchemars. Elle était retournée voir son thérapeute qui lui avait donné les bons conseils, il lui avait permit de surmonter ses peurs, et de parler avec Connor.

« Hey bébé, maman est rentrée. » murmura t-elle en prenant sa fille dans ses bras

Elle gazouilla, en prenant les cheveux de sa mère entre ses poings, avant de sourire, laissant apparaître deux dents. Emery était une surprise, ils avaient parlés d'avoir un enfant pendant leur lune de miel, et avaient conclut que ça n'arriverait pas immédiatement, qu'ils avaient le temps de s'entraîner. Après des calculs plus ou moins poussés, Kate avait déterminée que leur fille avait été conçue très peu de temps après qu'ils aient prit la décision.

Connor lui a permit de devenir une femme, et avec Emery, elle est devenue mère. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à quel point elle était heureuse d'avoir ses deux enfants sous le même toit. Elle avait pensé à l'avenir avec Castle dès qu'elle l'avait embrassé sur le seuil de sa porte. Elle en avait rêvé, rentrer tard un soir, et retrouver son partenaire avec leur bébé endormit sur son torse. Mais elle n'avait jamais imaginer à quel point elle pouvait être heureuse de savoir que son fils était heureux et en bonne santé grâce à elle, à quel point sa fille aimait son grand-frère.

« Elle était réveillée ? »

Castle était adossé contre la porte, ses cheveux en bataille et un sourire sur les lèvres, il avait un pyjama rouge avec écrit « Je suis le Père Noël, mais shhh, c'est un secret. ».

« Oui, elle jouait avec sa couverture. »

« Elle n'arrive jamais à s'endormir si tu n'es pas à la maison. » murmura t-il en entourant ses bras autour de la taille de Kate

« Contrairement à toi. »

Il fit semblant d'être blessé par la remarque avant de se mettre à rire. Il embrassa sa femme dans le cou, et fit une grimace à leur fille qui riait déjà.

« Oui, et bien, mademoiselle Castle était bien confortablement installée dans sa poussette pendant que je tentais d'avancer dans la neige. J'avais bien dis à maman de choisir la poussette avec les pneus neiges, pas vrai ? »

« Da ! »

« Ah, tu vois, elle est d'accord. »

« Si tu le dis... »

* * *

Les flocons de neige tombaient depuis l'aube, mais cela ne les avaient pas empêchés d'emmener leurs enfants pour une ballade dans le parc voisin. Ils étaient emmitouflés dans leurs parkas, avec de gros bonnets sur la tête, écharpes et gants. Connor et Alexis avaient commencés une bataille de boules de neige, visant principalement Rick qui les pourchassait alors que Kate tenait sa fille dans ses bras. Il y avait trop de neige pour la poussette, alors Emery passait de bras en bras, et elle adorait ça. Elle avait une combinaison rose bonbon, un bonnet et des gants de la même couleur, et une écharpe blanche. Elle riait de bon cœur en regardant son père, son frère et sa sœur.

Rick demanda un temps mort à ses enfants après plusieurs minutes, puis il sortit son téléphone. Il prit plusieurs photos de sa femme et d'Emery avant de se rapprocher d'elles pour en prendre une dernière. Il se mit à rire en voyant l'image s'afficher sur son écran, elles avaient des expressions similaires, toutes les deux avaient le nez et les joues rosées, les mêmes yeux verts et le même sourire. Il mit immédiatement la photo en fond d'écran afin de se souvenir de l'imprimer afin de l'ajouter aux cadeaux de Kate.

Il commençait à faire nuit, Castle et sa mère étaient en cuisine, Alexis au téléphone avec son petit-ami, Emery sur le canapé avec son grand-père, et Connor se tenait devant la fenêtre en souriant. Elle alla vers lui, s'arrêta à sa hauteur, et regarda vers l'extérieur, en tentant de voir ce qu'il fixait.

« J'arrête pas de penser aux autres enfants comme moi, ceux qui sont encore dans des familles...J'arrête pas de penser à ceux qui ne fêtent pas Noël, ou même leurs anniversaires. J'ai envie de les aider, pour qu'au moins, le temps d'une journée, ils soient heureux comme je le suis... »

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, et l'attira dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, comment faire pour le réconforter. Elle n'y pensait pas aussi souvent que lui, mais elle pensait aussi aux autres enfants. Les yeux de Connor ne brillaient pas autant que d'habitude, il se sentait coupable de célébrer Noël en famille, de recevoir des cadeaux, de manger à sa faim. Elle avait remarqué son mal-être l'année précédente, mais il avait gardé le silence, il avait gardé les sentiments pour lui-même.

« Pourquoi je me sens coupable d'avoir une famille avec qui célébrer Noël ? »

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Oui, il y a des enfants qui n'ont pas ta chance, peut-être qu'ils n'auront jamais une famille, mais ce n'est pas ton combat.»

« Oui, mais... »

« Je sais, tu voudrais agir tout de suite, tu voudrais qu'ils se sentent aussi bien que toi. Tu as vécu ce qu'ils sont en train de vivre, et je te promets que tu pourras les aider, mais pas aujourd'hui. »

« C'est Noël, ils sont sûrement déjà au lit, en train de pleurer, de se demander ce qu'ils ont fait pour qu'on les traite ainsi, ils voudraient être en foyer parce que là-bas ils pourraient fêter Noël et avoir des cadeaux...Je sais que je peux pas tous les aider, je sais que mademoiselle Lamarck fait tout son possible, mais je voudrais faire plus. »

« Je comprends. » souffla t-elle

« Tous les enfants devraient être heureux le soir de Noël. »

* * *

Elle avait dit à Rick qu'elle devait lui parler avant d'aller dans son bureau, et il l'avait regardé en fronçant les sourcils, sans comprendre se qu'il se passait. Il posa la spatule sur le plan de travail et demanda à sa mère de surveiller la préparation.

Elle était assise dans son fauteuil, les cuisses contre sa poitrine, la tête entre ses genoux. Il ferma la porte à clé derrière lui avant de s'adosser contre celle-ci. Elle releva la tête et essuya les larmes qui commençait à couler sur ses joues.

« Kate ? »

« Connor se sent coupable d'être heureux. »

« Oh... »

Il pensait que c'était quelque chose de pire, il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'attendait, mais la requête de sa femme lui avait fait peur. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et avança vers son bureau, s'assit sur celui-ci à quelques centimètres de Kate.

« Il veut aider les enfants qui sont dans des mauvaises familles, qui passent Noël enfermés dans leurs chambres. J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour eux aussi, mais je suis...Je lui ai dis que ce n'était pas son combat, mais c'est faux. »

« Le seul moyen de faire passer un message, c'est les médias. »

« Et les journalistes seraient fous de lui. Il a le genre d'histoire que tout le monde aime. J'ai peur que ça lui fasse du mal et que ça n'aide pas les autres enfants. »

« Kate, on peut pas l'en empêcher, on doit l'aider à trouver la façon la plus adéquate pour agir. »

« Tu penses à quelque chose ? »

« Oui, et il se trouve que je connais une maison d'édition. »

« Promets-moi juste qu'il n'en souffrira pas. Qu'il ne deviendra pas un de ses gamins dans les télés-réalités... »

« Promis. On lui parlera de ça tout à l'heure. »

* * *

Ils étaient tous installés dans le salon, Rick et Kate au centre du canapé, Emery sur les genoux de sa mère, Alexis à côté de Rick, et son petit-ami Max assit sur le tapis. Connor était assit à côté de Kate, alors que Martha et Jim étaient dans des fauteuils face à leurs enfants et petits-enfants.

Rick lisait _A Christmas Carol, _pour le plus grand plaisir de la plus jeune de ses filles qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Tout le monde écoutait l'histoire avec attention, sauf Emery, qui n'avait qu'une envie, attraper le pompon du bonnet de Père Noël de son père. Kate laissait sa fille grimper avant de la rasseoir quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'atteigne ce dont elle avait envie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'écrivain fermait le livre, et Emery attrapait enfin le bonnet en criant de joie sous les rires de sa famille.

« J'ai une annonce importante à faire. » souffla Rick en mettant le bonnet sur la tête du bébé « Connor a fait part de son envie d'aider les enfants qui n'avait pas la chance d'être dans une famille d'accueil aimante, et hum, nous avons décidé de te donner une opportunité dès maintenant... »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. » continua Kate « Mais ce sera à nos conditions. Pas question que cela empiète sur ton travail scolaire. »

« Bien sûr. Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? »

« Tu vas écrire un livre fiston. » souffla Rick

« Un...livre ? »

* * *

_Nous n'avons pas choisis nos familles, et encore moins nos parents. Parfois, nos parents nous veulent, ils se battent pour nous chérir. Parfois, nous sommes des grains sables dans un fonctionnement parfait. _

_Je suis né à la mi-décembre, d'une mère adolescente désespérée, et d'un père inexistant. J'ai été abandonné pour mon bien. Pour être heureux. J'aurais dû être adopté, j'étais un beau bébé, en bonne santé ou presque. Mais je n'ai pas eu de chance, et je suis tombé dans le système avant même de savoir marcher. _

_Aujourd'hui, je vis avec ma mère biologique, son mari, un père et un écrivain extraordinaire, j'ai une petite sœur qui est la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, et une grande sœur qui me guide jour après jour. Je ne pensais que j'aurais cette chance. _

_Je m'appelle Connor James Castle. Et j'ai été sauvé..._

* * *

**Joyeux Noël ! :)**


End file.
